Blood & Reign: The Three Sons
by MzMinni3
Summary: A gold Ankh, an ancient scheme, distorted memories and a love that transcends time. What's a 17 year old unrightfully disowned vampire prince to do? Huey, Jazmine and the others face an enemy like never before. Can they keep history from repeating itself. Rating to change for future chapters. (reason for title modification will be explained later)
1. A Mysterious Gift

Let me start off by saying thank you to everyone whose stuck by me my whole writing journey. All whom have read, favorited, put alerts my stories or waiting for my next masterpiece. You guys are the reason I continue to do what I do. There aren't enough words to express my gratitude. You guys are truly the best.

Onto the story, and I hope you guys like it. =)

Chapter One

 _Three years ago_

"Oh my god..." She thought as her best friend writhed and heaved in what looked like agony. Then a sound came from him that she didn't know any man could do. It was a mix between a hiss and a roar. No matter what it was, it terrified her. Subtract the fact that she had no idea what was going on but she needed to know, why did he run out in the middle of the night into this field of dying grass and ominous trees. Kind of creepy if you think about it.

Then next thing she knew he looked up toward the sky and screamed as his body levitated upward. All she could do was watch in horror as he suddenly dropped to the ground with a heavy thump. She was going to run to him when he turned in her direction. It was then she realized, his eyes were the color of fire instead of the usual red wine. Even more, they glowed. Not only did she not run, she was so scared she couldn't.

In the blink of an eye he stood before her looking her dead in her face. She couldn't breathe as she stared back into his fiery eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes and realized he he knew this scent, and those eyes.

"Jazmine?" he spoke in a demonic voice. It sounded like his but still unfamiliar, but she knew it was him.

"Yes, its me." she answered with a slight nod.

His featured softened a bit. His shoulders less tense, his eyes no longer the color of fire. He was back to normal. There was one thing that hadn't changed...

"Huey you have fangs." she said, a slight tremble shaking in her knees.

He ran his tongue over them and sighed. "I know."

"Okay." she said before she suddenly collapsed to her knees. He caught her before she hit the ground completely. He chuckled to himself.

"I got a lot of explaining to do."

So began their journey...

Three years later...

"Huey can you help me with something?" Jazmine asked. The Afro haired young man sighed into his phone as his best friend questioned him. And he hoped to all things good that it wasn't something ridiculous.

"Does it involve me getting out of bed today and doing something at your house that's childish and thoroughly brain cell killing?" he questioned.

"Believe it or not, no. Its these things my dad gave me from his grandmother who died a couple weeks ago. If there's anyone who has any idea what it is it's you." she told him. It actually sounded important but he didn't really feel like getting out the bed.

"Jazmine..."

"If you come help me I'll make shrimp alfredo." she bargained. Who was he to pass up seafood or just someone cooking for him in general.

"Food first."

"Deal."

Although reluctant, he got up from his spot in his bed and put on his sweater and boots to head across the street.

When he reached the house Tom was pulling out the driveway.

"Hey there Huey. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Jazmine asked me to come here to help her with some stuff. I think she's rearranging her room again." He lied. Or at least he hoped so. Last time it was and things didn't go too well.

"Alright. I'll be gone for a couple days, maybe a week. I gotta head to a funeral in Libya. Jazmine doesn't know that far into the family so I'm riding solo. Sarah will be home a little later." the lawyer said with a sigh.

"See you in a few days Tom." Huey saw him off down the street. When he turned toward the door Jazmine was already standing there. "How's the alfredo coming along?" he asked.

"Good. But I'm really curious about this thing daddy gave me. Its kinda bugging me." she said.

Huey sighed as he was led into the house into the dining room where she had laid out a few things.

"First he gave me this." she said handing him a gold necklace with an Egyptian queens head on it. It was beautiful. "Then he gave me this." A gold ring shaped like the god Anubis with ruby set in its eyes. Also beautiful but somewhat eerie. "And finally this." she said handing him a medium size box. He opened the box, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a solid gold Ankh. The sides seem to be inscribed with hieroglyphs. He could almost make out what it meant. A symbol that resembled what looked like a young male ruler. A prince maybe? A symbol that meant young woman, one that meant first born and one that he recognized all too well that meant demon man. But why give something like this to Jazmine as a gift?

"You have any idea what any of it means?" she asked.

"Some of it. All I can really tell you is whoever sent it must be, first of all, rich because this is real gold. Second you, like most African Americans, have Egyptian ancestors. Noble ones. Congratulations, you really are a spoiled princess." he said sarcastically. Jazmine snatched the items from him and gave him a look.

"Gee thanks. But doesn't this seem weird to you?" she asked.

"Honestly, yeah it is. You're not crazy I can also tell you that. But did you ask me because of the whole clan thing?" he questioned. She grinned sheepishly. "Seriously Jazmine?"

"I'm really curious! You know you vampires originate in Egypt so what's wrong with a couple things of your heritage showing up at my doorstep. Unless they got the wrong address and these are for you." she said.

"Yeah because I need an Anubis ring and Nefertiti necklace. The Ankh on the other hand does raise some question. Whoever owned all of this first must have been some sort of noble or one helluva thief." Huey noted. Jazmine nodded in agreement. "You sure no one on your dads side was famous?"

"Pretty sure. The Dubois family has been literally servants to someone since forever. Even before we got our french last name. I couldn't tell you what it was though. It was lost in time. Or thats what daddy says. Honestly I think in a long time I'm the first female whose a descendant of one of my great grandmother Mos-wen."

"Mos-wen?" Huey made a face.

"I swear. We keep track. She was the great great grandchild of a woman who served a royal family of some kind. In Egypt at that. Her name actually means 'light skin' which from what I remember about damn near ancient Egyptians, was considered to be very beautiful."

She had a point. But...

"Where did your last name come from?" he questioned.

"Somewhere down the line someone gave birth to a son in Louisiana and took the last name of the slave owner. So we're not actually French on my dads side. Moms side however, yes."

Made sense.

"Just because something like this doesn't mean us vampires had anything to do with it." Huey said with a sigh. "But you're right. This was interesting."

Somewhere in Jazmines mind she knew it probably meant a lot to her great grandmother. And there was a reason why it was sent to her. Most likely because she's the first daughter in a few hundred years.

"Let me get a look at that Ankh again." Huey said. Jazmine slid the box toward him and when he opened it it gave him a small sense of recognition. Like he's seen it before. When he touched it a shock went through him and he was suddenly having one of his visions of the past.

A woman like figure stood before him with an infant in her arms while he handed her the Ankh. Then a blazing fire and the sounds of many people. The clang of metal against metal. Rolling of thunder and an evil demonic laugh.

Huey came back to reality with a gasp then he realized he was on the floor covered in sweat and Jazmine hovering over him.

"Huey! Look at me! Are you alright?" she yelled in a panic. He quickly sat up, realized his fangs were bared and brought them back to normal size. He could feel power surging through him. It was stronger than what he had ever felt before. It was a sad yet angry feel. Whoever the person was who gave that woman the ankh they now possessed must have been upset when they did. He felt they were deeply hurt but it was for the better.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Your eyes were red and you started speaking what sounded like Egyptian. Trust me I've watched The Mummy enough times to know what it was." she explained. He stood up slowly to catch his breath, "You had a vision didn't you." she questioned.

"Yeah. Where ever that came from, there was a lot of energy surrounding it and people." He said pondering what he saw and what he was feeling. Whoever it was there was a lot of strong emotions. Anguish. Sorrow. Fear. And the strongest of them, love.

"So..." Jazmine started. "Whose Zora?"

"What?" Huey questioned.

"Zora. You said her name at least five times. And you were crying." she explained. He could see the worry in her green eyes. He hated that she was the only one to witness these things. Besides Riley, Caesar and Robert of course. Its bad enough he had to explain what he was to her a few years back and that Riley and Robert were different. An accident nonetheless that he didn't notice her following him the night of his fifteenth birthday when his powers increased ten fold.

He was a bit of a medium. If he walked into a museum it was a wrap for him and keeping his visions in check. And lets not get into the civil war exhibit when they were in ninth grade. He had a migraine for days.

He thought a bit more and when he repeated the name to himself the woman with the infant flashed before his eyes. Who was she?

"I don't know."

Now he definitely had to look into this if it was effecting his not only his visions but his powers this much. And for the vision to be as strong as it was...it was as if he were actually there when everything was happening. Who gave this Zora woman the ankh and why? Most importantly how did Jazmine tie into all of it?


	2. Protect and Serve

1

Chapter Two

 _Egypt 1592 B.C._

"No please I mean no harm at all! I just need to talk to someone! Someone help me! Please!" a voice cried out in the corridors. She sounded beyond terrified. What the hell were the guards up to now. Because he was getting sick of them bringing in random travelers and imprisoning them and telling them the king will see them soon. That went horribly bad when they captured his sister by mistake when she snuck back into the coven just before dawn. Though she almost deserved it.

"You two. What are you doing?" the young man asked. The two guards stopped instantly before turning to him with the young woman whose wrists were tied and clothes covered in dirt.

"We found this human wench in the garden." one said.

"I told you already I need help. Please." she cried.

"Silence wench. You speak when Prince Akil tells you." The second spoke harshly to her ready to strike.

"Let her go." the prince demanded sternly. The guard released the young woman roughly. The prince approached her and knelt down to help her off the dirty floor. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up to him with puffy green eyes.

"If your the prince you can help me right?" she asked.

"Possibly. What do you need?"

"Your highness?" one of the guards spoke. "Are you helping this woman?"

"Who gave you permission to question my actions?"Akil sneered at the guard who closed his mouth.

The young woman looked up to the prince. His face was stoic and cold toward them but as he turned back to her his wine colored eyes his expression became concerned. He was actually quite handsome when his featured relaxed. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Can you take me to the king? I seek refuge and hopefully protection." she spoke as she stood up.

"Your in the wrong place." one guard said under his breath. Akil's gaze snapped toward the guard.

"Anything else you want to say before I break your neck?" he threatened. The guards quickly shook their heads and said nothing more. They barely breathed.

"Speaking of father, he wants to see you Akil." a voice said from a doorway on the opposite side of the room. "Whose the wench?" she questioned twisting her face. She looked just like the prince only clearly a female.

"None of your concern Azura. She needs his help anyway. Lets kill two birds." Akil said leading the young woman out the room to the corridor.

The young woman observed her surroundings. The torches lit the halls that seemed to be painted gold and almost blood red. A statue of the god Anubis stood at the end of the hall but they turned to another corridor before they could reach it.

Sitting on a throne surrounded by servants an older man with similar features as the prince became attentive of their arrival. There was a feral and predator like aura around him. He must be very powerful and well respected or extremely feared. He straightened his posture as they got closer. The woman was so overwhelmed with fear she almost didn't bow down in his presence.

"You wanted to see me father?" Akil spoke. The king stood up and eyed the woman suspiciously. Luckily he ignored her as he dismissed his servants.

"Have you chosen a wife yet? I'm growing quite tiresome of your indecisive antics." the king spoke harshly. Akil cringed at the question. Not even ten minutes passed and the young woman could see clear as day Akil didn't want to be married nor bothered by his duties.

"No father. For the hundredth time I haven't." he told his father. The king sighed.

"You need to. Your sister chose a husband. We must expand our clan and strengthen our alliances. You'll never know when a war may come about. Your inability to make a decision just might cause one." he was guilt tripping him into making a decision.

"Father we have more pressing matters than whether I will wed or not." Akil spoke.

The king quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Like what exactly? Your wench here?" he said focusing his attention on the young woman behind him. She tensed up at the mention of her.

"Actually she came to speak with you and ask for your help." Akil said turning towards her. Her face flushed in nervousness and she trembled.

"What is it." the king questioned. The young woman froze under his gaze. Akil nudged her lightly and gestured her to speak up.

"I need to seek refuge. My village was raided by an army two days ago. Our warriors couldn't fight them off. All the women who are still able to bear children were taken. And the leader questioned them one by one if they would go with them quietly without a fight and bear children for their men or him if asked. And the ones who refused were killed where they stood." the young woman began to break down into tears. "And the ones who were already married with children were forced to watch as their husbands and children were slain before their eyes. If they refused a second time they too were killed. And the ones who agreed once asked were still forced to watch their families die in front of them." she sobbed.

"And where is your family?" the king asked.

"I only had my father and he too was killed. He told me to run away from the village as far as I could. But I stayed long enough to see what was happening so I could tell anyone I came across." she choked.

"Thats how you ended up here?" the king asked. The woman nodded. "What village are you from?"

"The village of Isis named after our goddess. Just outside these parts in the west." she said. The king and Akil looked toward each other with concern.

"Isis. We own those parts don't we?" Azura asked her father. He nodded. "What did the men look like?"

"They wore red cloaks with a golden sun on their backs and the symbol of the god Ra."

"Ramses. That bastard coming this close." the king spoke through his teeth. Akil looked over to the young woman.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Their leader his name wasn't Ramses it was...Kesi I believe." All eyes were suddenly on Akil who visibly fumed.

"Kesi that pathetic excuse for a vamp." he spat.

Wait...vamp?! The young woman's heart began to race. She's heard of vampires but she never thought they were real. And yet here they were?! She would faint if she weren't so suddenly terrified.

"Akil do not get worked up. You will have your fangs in his throat soon enough. But for now we must prep our clan. If they're as close as Isis, then their marching right to us." the king said scratching his chin.

"Do you know which way they were heading?" Akil asked.

"The were heading southwest."

"They could be circling around us for the time being."

"Father what are we gonna do?" Azura asked.

"Don't fret. Akil are you still in touch with Mosi?"

"He's my greatest friend since childhood of course."

"Send for him immediately. We could use his strength. But until he arrives and we have all our men prepared you are to continue your training as normal. As well as look after this young woman. She needs refuge correct. She will also be your new servant seeing as your last one didn't survive." the king noted. The young woman swallowed hard.

"But father!" Akil protested. The king gave a stern look.

"Unless you prefer we kill her and put her out her misery of seeing her family and entire village slain that too can be arranged." he said coldly. Now she was sure she was terrified.

"Yes father." Akil agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Have someone prep a room for her. Why not the one across from you. That way you can keep a better eye on her. You know I dont trust humans. You will also take her down to the village market and have her better clothed than the rags she has on. In the morning. And she will not interfere with your duties. Am I clear?"

"Yes my king." Akil breathed out.

"And Azura keep to yourself. You will not meddle in your brothers business."

"Yes my king." Azura spoke through gritted teeth. The king waved his hand in dismissal. Azura stormed out while Akil pulled a knife from his side and cut the ropes from the young womans wrist. She rubbed them to get the blood flowing again. He turned to the door without a word. At first the young woman didn't know what to do so she stood in place as she looked back to the king. Akil yanked her out the chambers and the door slammed behind her. Her breath was caught in her lungs as the princes face was suddenly inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her nose.

"Use your head next time. He wont tell you to leave with his words. Your lucky he was kind enough to even acknowledge you there to begin with. He only made these demands to spite me. So lets make something clear, you stay out of the way and you'll live to see tomorrow night. Understood?" Akil told her. She nodded silently. "Good. Let me show you to where you will unfortunately reside."

"Unfortunately as in you have women in your bed every night and I have to hear it every night?" she asked. Akil chuckled.

"Luckily for you no. I'm not that kind of prince. It doesn't appeal to me to bed numerous women. I'm more of a scholar. I'd rather read literature than a womans sexual needs." he said reassuringly. Funny how he was just cold to her a second ago. But in a way it was a relief.

"So that was sarcasm." the young woman smirked to herself.

"Partially. I have needs too. But don't worry." he said.

"Why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because I'll go easy on you." he said. Her smirk left her face as the blood rushed to her cheeks and her eyes widened.

"That was a joke too right?" she questioned. Akil just flashed a fanged grin.

The two walked silently in the halls to another wing. They stood before two great doors. Akil pulled one open. He was quite strong.

They entered a large room with an ankh engraved into the floor. A large bed on one side of the room. On the other shelves upon shelves of scrolls possibly the literature he spoke of. One wall held many weapons. A window on another wall. You could see almost all of the northeast and even at night it was breathtaking. Akil led her to another wall which was actually a door. Inside she could see where he bathed. It was already full of steam and a pile of white linen set on the floor.

"There is nowhere for you to bathe in your room so you will bathe here instead. There's some clothing for you to wear when your finished. I will lead you to where you will sleep after." he explained. She nodded quietly.

Akil closed the door behind him and went to his stationary to write to his good friend Mosi. He needed to send it immediately.

"Masud." he called to his messenger bird and other most loyal friend. The bird perched on his arm and he tied the message to it's talon. He stroked his bird and told it to fly to Mosi. The bird took off in no time.

She watched as Akil pet his bird before setting it free. She turned back to her bath and rubbed the rose petals against her skin. They smelled beautiful, and so would she. She began to hum to herself as she bathed.

Akil could her her soft humming through the door. It wasn't his intention to but with his hearing it was inevitable. Soon he heard the water splash. She was getting out and he could smell the rose petals against her natural inviting scent. She emerged from the room moments later covered in the linen laid out for her. He could almost see her curves though the thin cloth. Now that he really looked at her she quite beautiful. Her skin was well tanned although fair, her green eyes created a curiosity in her personality which also made her mysterious. And her hair was the color of the sand with a hint of red. She was beautiful indeed. Maybe more so than Azura.

He pushed away his thoughts and motioned for her to follow him. And just beyond a single door was another room with a fairly large bed and a wardrobe where linen should be piled in which they will take care of.

"You will sleep here. We leave right after sunrise." he said.

"I always heard your kind couldn't survive in the sun light." she noted. Akil sighed.

"A trait I'm thankful for from my mother that I inherited though my sister didn't. The sun doesn't effect me. I will not burn and it does not hurt my eyes." he explained. She nodded, finally understanding. "You must be tired. You need sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Prince Akil." she said.

"Just Akil will do fine when its just us. I cant deal with formalities. But with anyone else around you must refer to me as either Prince Akil or your highness. Am I clear?" She nodded. As Akil was exiting the room he stopped for a moment to look back at her. "Also I forgot to ask and pardon my rudeness for not doing so, but what is your name?" he asked. Maybe he was a bit of a gentleman after all.

She turned to him with her sweet face and enchanting eyes. With a slight smile she answered.

"My name is Zora."


	3. Open for Discussion

Chapter 3

 _Egypt_

Zora awoke from her sleep. Her green eyes catching the suns rays.

She sat up to look around the room. It was then she realized all that had happened wasn't a dream. It was all real. Her village was destroyed. Everyone was slaughtered. Including her father. She had no one. She was alone. Her heart began to ache. Like a hole had suddenly formed in the middle of her chest. And it hurt beyond words.

Just as the tears began to well in her eyes, a light knock came at the door. She wiped them away quickly.

"Zora. Are you awake?' Akil asked from the other side. Oh yes. He was real too. The fact that vampires are real. It was a bit baffling that besides her father and some of the young men from her village treated her so kindly. Mostly because she was a young humble maiden. Not a selfish bone in her body. She could almost pass for high rank amongst her people and surrounding villages. Still his kind was pegged as vicious monsters who only fed on the blood of humans to survive. But instead he acted like any normal man would. Well at least what most think to be normal.

"Yes. Come in." shed answered.

Akil entered the room quietly. The sun beaming on his skin. It almost seemed to glow. But there was something slightly different about him now than before...

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes." she finally realized the difference. "Akil, your eyes have changed." she noted quite puzzled. He nodded.

"Yes, they do that so my vision adjusts to the light and so you humans don't suspect me to be too different from yourselves." he explained.

He almost looked human. Had she not known his true form he could easily pass for a human. However, he still remained far too handsome to be just a man. Especially considering he still had fangs.

"How is it that you can walk in the daylight, yet your sister can not?" she asked.

"A trait acquired from my late mother. At birth Azura was meant to die. Being the second born she absorbed almost no power. Until I took a bite of her finger mistaking her for nourishment. She absorbed some power, with the exception to live in the light. Other than that we are almost one in the same." he told her.

"But she doesn't seem to like you very much. She seems a bit, no offense, ungrateful." Zora was confused. How do you treat someone you shared a womb with, also the same one who saved your life so badly?

"Truthfully that's just how siblings are. They love you unconditionally but still treat you like fecal matter. However that is neither here nor there. Dress quickly. We are heading to the market today to fetch you some better suiting clothing. Its almost noon so be nimble." Akil said turning toward the door.

NOON?!

Zora sprang from the bed and began to rush.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" she searched the room frantically. Akil sighed.

"I let you sleep in because your body was exhausted from such a journey, the terrible ordeal you went through and you cried almost all night." he spoke over his shoulder before leaving her alone. She was ready to apologize but he was already gone. He heard her? All night? Did he feel for her?

She could feel the remnants of the dry tears and sighed to herself. She was truly hurting from the last few days. And suddenly she was living here. It was overwhelming.

"One day at a time Zora." she thought out loud.

 _Some time later..._

Akil walked though the market, slightly ahead of Zora. Along with a few guards.

"I don't want to spend too much time here. So get whatever you need and lets be on our way. We're already drawing attention to ourselves. And I don't particularly enjoy being eyed from all directions. It makes me itch." Akil stated sarcastically.

"Speaking of attention, your highness I must ask. How do the other servants view me? I mean one second I stumble upon you guys begging for help, running for my life the next I reside in the bedroom next to yours. Don't you think there will be so to speak murmurs amongst the others? Jealousy even?" Zora asked. Akil stopped in his tracks with a chuckle. Her face flushed red in frustration and embarrassment.

"They will see you, in the way I tell them to." he said turning to her. "I actually am the one serving you. I'm giving you shelter. Clothing, food and protection. Yet you still serve me at the same time. If I need you to accompany me somewhere, you will go without protest nor hesitation. The others will not question it." Akil said wandering to the nearest station.

"Still they will think..." she started until Akil cut her off.

"Think what? I remain unmarried, you sleep in just a stone wall away basically at my disposal thus they think you to be my whore? Is that what you fear? And what of it? If I marry, would you be my mistress?" He laughed. Her face still flustered. He didn't have to say it like that. "Don't you worry a hair on your head. They'll think nothing of you. Hell, they already don't. You are nothing special to them." he said. Zora blushed more.

"Am I special to you?" she questioned as he turned on his heel. She watched as he picked something up from the merchant beside them. A blue linen cloth. He seemed to ponder for a moment and then with a snap of his fingers he bought everything on the rafters. Blue linen, white linen, gold linen, red. Every last color. A couple guards took some and placed them in the cart behind them.

Were all those for her?! They looked expensive. There was no way in all hell she'd be able to afford this quality of linen! But they were so beautiful.

"By word of my father, in a sense yes. But to me..."he turned to face her. He put his face in front of hers and spoke in whispers. It sent chills down her spine. "You just might be" he gave a slight chuckle as he pushed onward. "More than a servant. Not quite a mistress." He teased.

Zora sighed.

He really needed to stop teasing her.

 _Woodcrest Present Day_

Jazmine awoke midday. She looked over toward her clock and sighed.

" _Last day of summer vacation and I sleep half the day away."_ she thought to herself. At least it was a beautiful day. Even better she was more than likely to spend it with...

"Jazmine? You up?"

Huey. Just the person she was thinking of.

"Yeah. Come in." She yawned loudly rubbing the crust from her eyes.

Huey entered the room in his black and red Dojo pants, a black tank and a brown towel over his shoulder. He must have been doing his morning workout. which probably explains why she's not getting scolded for sleeping in.

"Enjoy your workout?" she said crawling out of bed toward her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Not entirely. I had to cut it short." he exhaled.

"Why?" she gave a puzzled look from her bathroom door.

"I was up until late last night doing some research and family history. Also dreading senior year. Not because I'm afraid to be an adult so don't even try it." Huey noted before she could make one of her side comments. She snapped her fingers playfully. "As usual I just want this shit to be over so i can graduate and be done with this place." he told her.

Although she heard that line over a million times it still kind of hurt to know he wasn't gonna stick around Woodcrest after high school. Granted she didn't want to stay here either due to all the crazy shenanigans that happen around this place, but it also came with perks starting with this is where they met.

Jazmine sighed quietly. Knowing him, he didnt care where he went as long as he was away from Woodcrest.

She carried on with a brave face.

"Whats the rush? We have time to figure out what we wanna do, where we wanna be and the whole nine yards. Can we please, just this 165 days, enjoy Senior year. And not be a downer Debbie." she poked his afro only to have he wrist caught. She peered over his shoulder and could FEEL the infamous scowl currently being burned into her skull. She gave a sheepish grin.

Hueys senses caught something. He rose from the computer chair and started to, so to speak, follow his nose, which led him to Jazmines closet. In a shoe box?

"Where did you put the stuff your father gave you?" He questioned. Jazmine pulled the small stool from a corner and reached above him. Standing only 5'4 she kinda needed it. when she pulled the box from the shelf the top dropped to the floor. Inside the box was the black box that held the Ankh. He was ready to reach for it when he paused for a moment. Did he really want to have another episode like last tine? Nope. Not today.

Huey picked up the top to the shoe box and handed it back to Jazmine.

"So did you need it or not?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not right now." he spoke cautiously.

Ignoring his outburst of curiosity to venture into her closet she got down from the small stool and put it back in place.

"Anyways, what family research did you have to do?" She asked.

"I asked Granddad where my parents were." he spoke slightly confused.

Hold up. Pause...Huey? Confused? This was either bad, or really bad.

"What did he say?"

"He said I'm old enough and responsible enough to know the truth. And he told me my mother is still alive." He said quirking his eyebrows.

Jazmines jaw dropped. He never spoke of his mother. Because she left them with their Aunt Cookie when he was three. Riley was barely over a year old and he was just learning to walk.

"But there was a woman who stayed with us. I looked to her as my mother when in reality she was my God Mother via my father. She was the one who told me what I was when I was eight. When i realized I was different. And when I turned twelve, when I hit human puberty, I also gained what I have now. Thats why I got deeper into martial arts and mediation to get better control of it. And then when I hit fifteen..." he trailed off thinking back to that night his powers increased and Jazmine found out what he was. It took some time for it to completely register with her but she took it way better than he thought. She was afraid of him, and at the time, that's what he feared the most.

"Where is your God Mother?" Jazmine asked. Huey shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in almost seven years." he confessed with a sigh.

Wherever she was, he wanted to know. He had alot of questions. Maybe she could help Jazmine in the long run. But first...

"If you're not doing anything today, come to the house. Shower and just come over when you're done." Huey spoke almost demanding. He rose up and grabbed his towel and started for the door.

Jazmine gave him a face. "What are we doing today?" She asked.

Huey stopped in his tracks and spoke over his shoulder.

"We're gonna find my God Mother and after we find her we're gonna look for my mother and father. I need answers." And he knew just the people he needs to talk to and where to find them.

***Authors Note**

Just so you guys know, every so often I'll put the two time frames into chapters alone or joint chapters depending on how much info I spill. Before theres any confusion for future chapters.

Reviews are appreciated.

Til next time,

Minni3


	4. A New but Old Face

A/N: Thank you to MonaWrite96 and sncjana and the other guests whom have read and reviewed the first three chapters. And while you guy are at it check out Heros and Desires once you're done reading this chapter.

On with the show...story. You know what i mean lol

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Woodcrest Present Day...**_

A crew of five, hopped out of two cars. A red Chevy Equinox and a black Honda Civic Coupe. A tall dreadhead stepped from the black Honda and inhaled the school air.

"Y'all smell that?" He started. The young gangsta scoffed and covered his nose.

"Whoever denied it supplied it bruh." he joked waving his hand. The dreadhead turned to him and with a look of disdain he replied.

"Nah, sophomore." He said emphasizing the age difference. The young gangsta rolled his eyes. "That is the smell of freedom slowly approaching. That my good friends is the smell of Senior year." Caesar beamed with a huge grin.

"Ah yes, Senior year. The one year we can deny Riley a seat at our table in which is literally labeled Seniors Only. Or even better take a trip to our favorite joints instead of eating the schools version of American Chop Suey." Cindy nudged Jazmine who cringed at the thought of school lunches.

"We can go to all the games for free with Senior IDs." Caesar added.

"And last period study hall we get to dip bro! I'm ready." the blonde groaned in excitement.

"Or if we have it first we dont have to be here until second period." Jazmine noted. Caesar nodded in anticipation.

"Yeah not being here at the ass crack of dawn!" Caesar turned to the wrong person to high five. Clearly he was unamused. "Sorry." he quickly apologized to the stoic faced afro haired leader.

Jazmine noticed his silence the whole ride to school. Its not that Huey didn't not like school, he just disliked everything about it. About ninety percent of the student body and ninety-five percent of the faculty to be brutally honest. And most of the things their supposedly teaching them, he knows. But hell, he had to be here until he graduated. Fuck it.

"Still though, we gotta thank ol Hue-Free for getting us this far and ending high school with four majors of our choosing, and by our I actually mean his, but they all sounded like good ideas so fuck it..." Caesar started putting his arm around his best friends shoulder, only to receive the infamous scowl along with the oldie but a goodie 'Stop touching me' face. "Damn, my bad bruh. Why you extra angry today?" Caesar asked backing away defensively.

"I'm not. And you're welcome." Huey said monotonously pulling his binder from the backseat of his truck, simultaneously while the first bell rang.

The fleet of students started for the door to head into homeroom to be assigned their classes. They were holding the bell for a while to get all the freshman into their homerooms and to give them time to find their classes as the day went by. The gang started to head inside as well. While everyone went ahead, Jazmine stayed behind with Huey. Caesar gave her a look. The same look he always gives when somethings wrong with Huey. As usual she had to probe to find out what was crawling up his ass. Great.

"Whats with the attitude?" Jazmine stopped him. Her tone said irritated but her face said worried.

"Theres another vampire here. But I sense a lot of arrogance and animosity. I'm trying to find him." Huey whispered. Jazmines mind began to race. Another one? In this school? A student? A teacher?

"But you know he's here?" she asked. Hueys eyes were scanning their surroundings. But the longer he stood in that one spot the faster the scent began to fade into the crowd. Damn.

"Yeah. And he knows I'm here too. But he's trying to evade me. Come on we gotta get to homeroom." Huey gestured toward the doors. Jazmine led the way as Huey continued to scan the area. He was right. Their in the school. He hoped there would be no incidents today. He wasn't for it.

Jazmine sensed the gravity of the situation and moved quickly. She was told a million times that whatever he says goes. But when it came to one of his kid, she didn't mess around. She knew to ask questions later.

 _ **Lunch...**_

The gang all gathered outside for lunch. Huey called the meeting. Which only happened if there were after school activities that needed to be made known, other than that the plan was the same as always, go to the Freeman house and chill.

"Although I do expect you all in my living room by at least five-thirty, I also expect some of you may have after school sports and clubs to attend to. So lets get this over with." Huey spoke from the pillar beside the long table where everyone was seated.

"Hiro has second lunch so we won't be seeing him today but he did mention try outs for the swim team today, me and Jae got to meet up for the track and field teams today. And congratulations are in order our little Jaelyn made varsity." Caesar wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. Cindy played along by rubbing his back.

"Myself and your brother have basketball try outs to attend. Nothing like being Captain of the team a shocking three years running." the blond blew her fingernails and dusting off her shoulder. Caesar gave her a high five and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thats my baby." he bragged. Huey closed his eyes and sighed before turning to Jazmine.

"Totally free. Ms. Marshe wasn't in today so no dancing of any kind." She shrugged.

Out of the blue, Riley came sneaking beside Huey. No one else saw him but Huey knew he was there the whole time. So he decided to blow up his brothers spot.

"And what pray tell is a sophomore doing in here?" Huey said almost too loudly. Riley sucked his teeth.

"Why you gotta try to blow up a niggas spot though?" he whispered.

"Because you know you're not supposed to be here but you showed up any way. So lay low and be quiet and don't cause a scene or they will catch you." Hueys eye brow quirked at his younger brother who obeyed, but not without making one of his side comments that he said under his breath just loud enough for only his brother to hear.

"And another thing, if I have a class in the morning I expect you to be up on time so we can go. If not, be prepared to either hop the school bus or the city bus." Huey noted. Riley surprisingly had no objections. In fact he smiled.

"Don't even worry about that. I got Spanish ii first period. Ms. Santos." he grinned. Caesar shuddered.

"Nigga. MILF and then some. Lawd have mercy. Even when she was pregnant my sophomore year I still wanted to smash. I don't give a ffff..." Caesar stopped as he felt the daggers being thrown into his skull from the blond beside him. She was beyond unamused. He leaned over to give her a kiss but instead he got a manicured hand.

"Uh-uh." She turned her head in disgust. Salted.

Jazmine noted Hueys silence again. His eyes darting around and his nose began to wrinkle. Suddenly he stopped in one place. It was him. He could sense him. He was closer than earlier. How did he not notice before? He must have been distracted.

"Huey?" Jazmine called out to him snapping him out of his thoughts. "Whats up?" she asked.

Although most of the time when Huey has something on his mind he usually keeps quiet about it until later time, but this he felt like he should tell her. She knew to keep her cool and do whatever he says so it wouldn't get her hurt. They've had a few incidents that he entirely blamed himself for. And those times he really didn't like to think about.

In a fashion only she would recognize, and for a reason only she, Riley and Caesar knew, he wrinkled his nose signaling he could sense trouble. The reason they haven't told Cindy...well they haven't told her Hueys a vampire for several reasons. Starting with she is sorta kind superstitious and religious as all hell due to an incident their freshman year. Which surprisingly had nothing to do with them.

"Nothing to worry too much about but definitely be on your toes if I tell you to." He spoke slowly and quietly.

Jazmine gave a subtle nod.

Huey was honestly glad he and Jazmine had such an understanding when it came to things like this. She doesn't automatically panic at the first sign of danger. In fact she's as cool as he is when she needs to be. She only really freaks out if she's in actual danger. Don't get him started on the trip to Chicago last year. For some strange reason his kind seemed to really like the Windy City, mostly to breed or just screw around. Something about the cold honestly made him feel some type of way. Lets just say if he didn't stop the others, even more, himself, Jazmine wouldn't be the delicate flower she is.

He couldn't do that to her. It's not like he didn't want to or vice versa for that matter, but he kept his distance because he felt if they took it that far everything about their friendship would change. Even more he was a bit scared that someone would use her against him and try to hurt her. He does it to protect her and thats how it was. He wasn't happy about it but what choice did he have? Still he wouldn't let it show.

The sound of the bell ringing ending their lunch interrupted his train of thought. Everyone started for the door and made their way into the quickly packed halls of the building. Caesar had ventured off up the stairs to his Robotics class, Cindy was on her way to the gym, Riley was off to Ceramics. He was forced to take at least one elective that was so to speak peaceful. He had taken Yoga last year and had it again this year. But Ceramics, he could wear his headphones while he sculpted Gods know what. Even more the kid has talent.

Huey and Jazmine on the other hand were heading to Afro American history. And the subject, Ancient African civilization, more specifically Ancient Egypt. Oh joy. So called historians spreading bullshit. Luckily he had Dr. Parks. He was a teacher Huey thoroughly respected. Because he knew exactly what they hell he was talkin about.

The two made a quick pit stop to Jazmines locker so she could switch put her books down and head to class. A group of rowdy juniors were shoving each other around for no reason. Huey quickly and smoothly stepped between her and the boys. Let them try. Still Jazmine managed to drop her book but it was kicked across the floor. Huey was ready to pick it up when a shock went through him as another hand picked it up instead. But it was the one he sensed earlier. He realized he recognized this scent. He just hasn't caught wind of him in a long time. His fangs almost came out as he stood to face the one vampire he least expected to see.

Standing an even six foot one, gray eyes and a face so calm and smug it made you want to punch him and then ask him if he's alright. His hair still in a low cut caesar and an attitude match his.

"You drop this?" He asked holding the book out. Jazmine immediately stepped between them taking her book graciously.

"Yes, thank you." She said apologetically. Huey eyed him suspiciously. Then he gave a smirk.

"Huey Freeman. Long time no see. Brothah." he sneered silently.

"Cairo. I thought you'd never leave the Chi for Whitecrest." Huey spoke venomously. Jazmine remembered the story about Cairo. But she didn't know he was a vampire too!

"I had no choice. This was a business thing for my folks. But no worries, I'll go back home after graduation. So don't you worry a hair on your head." Cairo snickered turning on his heel. "Stay out of trouble will ya?" he waved off disappearing into the crowd.

Jazmine closed her locker shut and turned to Huey. He normally could hide how he feels but he was visibly ticked off. Whatever it was about Cairo being there must mean trouble.

"Huey come on. We gotta head to class." She tried to pull him away. Huey exhaled heavily and turned on his heel toward class. Jazmine was ready to ask if he was okay but she definitely thought better of it. But she was gonna ask later. She had to.

 _ **Ancient Egypt...**_

The sound of two wooden staffs clashing echoed through the room. Spectators watched as the Pharaoh and Prince Akil sparred. The only one who couldn't keep up was Zora. They were moving too fast for her to catch but she caught a glimpse of two every so often. Or when one got knocked on their asses. More so the Pharaoh than Akil, who was obviously winning.

As she thought, the Pharaoh was down for the fifth time thus ending the sparring match. After a moment to catch his breath he stood up and looked to his son. And with a proud grin he patted him on the shoulder acknowledging his win.

"I would like to congratulate my son on another win. He has done well and will make more than a fine leader one day." the Pharaoh applauded and the spectators followed suit.

Akil bowed his head respectfully toward his father as he began to take his leave. Akils gaze found Zoras gesturing her toward the door. The rest of the crowd began to take their leave as well. Zora approached the Pharaoh respectfully with a bow.

"A job well done on the match your highness." She spoke. He gave her a look.

"I lost. How is it a job well done?" He questioned already irritated at her words. She had to diffuse this fast or suffer Akils verbal teasing again.

"I mean, clearly he's learned from the best also you taught him to learn from his mistakes he made previously." She said. The Pharaoh dismissed the servants who brought him water and a cloth to wipe the sweat from his brow. He quirked an eyebrow, mush like his son does.

"Hm. You're smarter than you look. However Akil has always been a prodigy. He even surpasses me when I was his age in skill and knowledge. All thats left for him to do is to take the throne and a wife. Not in that order of course." He said matter of factly. Akil with another woman? Not likely to happen anytime soon. Even if he did, she wouldn't be around for it. She kinda didn't want to.

"He's still young. He'll find a suitable wife in due time." She spoke reassuringly. But who was she kidding. Akil had no interest in anyone.

"Indeed. But if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." The Pharaoh excused himself. Zora bow respectfully as he took his leave and took her own in the opposite direction, toward where she saw Akil last. He was on the other side of the door waiting for her.

"Good job in there." she complimented only to get a grunt in response. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We may be on the brink of a war with Kesi who is merely recouping and waiting for an opportunity to strike our lands again. We've received reports that that he's been into every human village, slaughtering by the hundreds or even thousands. We're not quite ready yet." He sighed scratching his chin as he paced for a moment.

"How do you get stronger?" Zora asked.

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link." a voice answered from beside them on the far end of the corridor. And through the shadows stepped a young man.

Possibly only an inch shorter than Akil, but still tall nonetheless. However darker than Akil, rather than wear a scowl, he smiled a dazzling smile. Akil visibly lit up.

"Mosi! My most trusted friend and best ally. Its good to see you are well." Akil greeted his friend locking arms with a look of satisfaction.

"And its good to see you too are well." Mosi greeted Akil with a smile. His attention was suddenly on Zora who almost shrank away under his gaze. He was suddenly intrigued by her presence. "My, my, my. And who may ask is this moon kissed desert flower?" he asked taking Zoras hand and kissing it lightly. Akils eyebrow twitched.

"My name is Zora." She sputtered. His gaze became lustful as he began to close the gap between them making her blush.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." he breathed softly making her shiver. Akil cleared his throat to get Mosi to focus again. He wasn't infamous for bedding women but he was definitely the one to seduce a woman and leave her at the peak of her arousal, thus leaving a trail of broken hearts and unfulfilled sexual needs.

"So this must be the response to my message." He tried to get him away from Zora. Mosi gave her a final once over before turning to his friend.

"But of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't reply to your message by simply showing up at your door unannounced." he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well you two have a lot to talk about so I'm going to keep myself busy. Excuse me." Zora bowed before making her escape. Mosi watched her every move until she turned down the next corridor. He turned to Akil with a smug grin.

"So, something you want to tell me?" he grinned devilishly. Akil shook his head unamused.

"Don't even try it. We have actual business to discuss." Akil said getting irked. Mosi chuckled at his friends over seriousness. He put an arm over his shoulder and exhaled.

"Nothing like a sweet desert flower to liven up this place." he joked. He saw the look on Akils face, clearly not in a joking mood. "Lighten up. Now shall we get to it?" Mosi asked trying to be serious. Akil wasn't buying it for a moment. Thats how it always starts. "Seriously, how did she end up here?" Mosi pushed. He never changed.

"Under the same circumstances as you only hers more grave and first hand. Kesi slaughtered her village along with her father. Originally she went to my father but her spitefully put her under my protection. Hence why I need you here my friend. I need a favor so to speak." Akil spoke calmly, but he knew his friend too well. This was troubling and he couldn't do it alone. Which meant he was definitely needed in a more serious postion.

"Alright, I'm listening." Mosi finally got serious. Now they could talk, because lives were at stake. The ones they swore to protect.

 _ **Some time later...**_

Zora sat perched on the window looking out to the desert and up to the moon. A cool swift breeze passed by. She inhaled the soothing scent and relaxed. A soft knock came at the door.

"Zora, may I come in?" Akil asked from the opposite side.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

Akil pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He took in her features in the moonlight. She was beautiful indeed. The blue linen cloth clinging to her curves, and the golden sash made it hug tighter. But still enough to be concealed. She turned to him with her shimmering green eyes. Her lips slightly parted giving her mouth a natural pout. The were full and plump and begging to be kissed with a fever that burned his inner beast that craved her. He suppressed the urges as swiftly as they came.

"Are you well? One of the servants said you hardly eaten today." He noted. Wow, he really kept an eye on her that much?

"I'm just feeling sad today. I miss my father a great deal. I wish I could ask him what to do. But I feel like this is something he'd want me to do. Find a way to get this information to you that your people were being ruthlessly attacked and murdered. But he sacrificed himself to save me." she spoke sadly gazing out the window. Her lip began to quiver as the smell of salt filled the air. She was ready to cry. "He would always tell me how much I resembled my mother. That he was proud of me and the woman I was becoming and hopefully make a good wife to man who would provide for me and the children I would bear for him. But with my betrothed also dead, I guess I'm not going to make anyone happy. Not myself. Not a man. Not my father." She sniffled letting the tears fall freely. Akil pulled a cloth from his pouch, he pulled her chin in his direction to face him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. His face was so close that she could brush forward and feel his warm inviting lips and breath against hers.

His gaze fell into hers. He honestly felt for her. And he didn't like seeing women sad, scared and alone. He finally had the power to help one and he was gonna do everything he could to make her smile again. He could hear her heart pounding and the blood in her veins moving faster with each heartbeat. Her breathing became more shallow.

Before he could stop himself he cupped her cheeks into his hands and kissed her lips lightly, stealing the air from her instantly. He pulled away, not too suddenly and looked into her eyes again. He brushed a sandy red curl from her cheek and told her, "I will protect you. With everything I have. I promise." Akil spoke softly against her lips. Zora was getting lost in those molten red eyes again. She averted her gaze and sighed.

At that moment she knew she could trust him with her life. He wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as he was still breathing.

He was ready to pull her into an embrace but he thought against it. He didn't want to look like he was going too soft. So instead, he reluctantly pulled away.

"You need rest. We need to head down to the market tomorrow to fetch more clothing for you. We a have a journey ahead of us in the coming weeks. Just something I need to do. Show face if you really think about it. And you will accompany me on this trip. But we need to prep sooner rather than later, especially with the weather ready to get into the cold season." Akil told her turning on his heel heading for the door. Zora nodded in agreement and crawled into her own bed.

"Goodnight Akil." Zora spoke softly from the bed in which she was ready to fall asleep in. Akil glanced back at her beautiful face one last time before closing the door.

"Goodnight Zora."

* * *

WHOO! And it took me only five whole hours to write. lol

Reviews are welcomed.

until next chapter,

Minnie


	5. Something Only We Understand

A/N: Thank you MonaWrites96, LiteratureAddict and my guest readers reviewers and new followers.

This chapter is, so to speak, is an in depth look on Huey and Jazmines strange relationship. Lets get into their heads and have a little fun.

I loved writing this chapter for so many reasons, starting with seeing Hueys humorous and soft side, but he still keeps his character.

Shall we...

* * *

Chapter 5: Something Only We Understand

 _ **Woodcrest...**_

Jazmine stared blankly into her textbook. Not really reading at all, just staring. And even worse, she hasn't said a single word all day. Cindy was thoroughly worried. Normally she can talk up a storm until her pouty little lips burned red but not today apparently.

"Baby doll..." Cindy called to her best friend who simply turned her head facing her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Jazmine shrugged quietly.

"Cin, you ever feel like you're missing something, and you get that...kinda 'I feel naked' vibe?" She asked suddenly. This was freaking weird. Still she answered.

"Yes...is that why you're not talkin?" Cindys nose wrinkled in confusion. Jazmine finally came out of her trance and sighed.

"I didn't eat today. I left my wallet at Hueys last night and today I woke up late and skipped breakfast." She whined. Cindy gave her what-the-fuck face.

"Bitch, I oughtta slap you. Why didn't you tell me? And you know Hueys gonna kill you if you tell him you didn't eat. That and you get really cranky." Cindy nudged her friend making a face. Finally Jazmine chuckled.

"Shut up, I know. But what are you doin after school?" She asked. Cindy gave it a quick thought. Did she have anything to do today?

"Mmm, Ceez has a track thing today and he's my ride home." She told her. Jazmine nodded in understanding. Figures she would stay with him.

"So what were you and Afro up to last night that made you forget your wallet? You better not be doin the nasty. You're still too young for all that." the blond joked. Jazmine laughed.

"Because you are definitely three months younger than me and have that authority to tell me not to have sex." Jazmine said sarcastically. Cindy laughed while reaching for her bag. The last bell was ready to ring for the day.

"Nah, forreal though, what do you guys even do. I know Hueys cool as fuck and everything, and bitches think he Marty McFly..." Cindy rolled her eyes at the last part making Jazmine giggle. "But as far as I'm concerned your are his main shorty. He don't rock with any other girl but you. Like, yeah I chill with yall and Jaelyn and Esco got their thing but he only sees you. At the same time, you're not his main girl because you niggas is too busy being in-denial about your feelings for each other. Dude its been like seven years. Stop playin." she joked. Jazmine laughed at her best friend. As much as she was right, Jazmine had to break it down.

"Listen, we are not indenial. We are friends who have a mutual respect and an understanding that can't exactly be explained but rather felt." she explained. Cindy wasn't buyin it.

"There you go lyin to yourself again. Jazmine for cryin out loud you guys sleep at each others houses, do homework together, clean together, eat together, talk to mainly each other, you come to school wearing his clothes..." Cindy gestured to the cardigan she took from him. And he wears it from time to time, and it didn't bother him in the least that she wears his sweatpants sometimes too. "And yet, you're not his official girl. Doesn't that bother you?" She questioned.

Well, yeah it bothered her. But she wasn't going to jeopardize what they already had as friends because of her feelings. So she set them aside. Sorta. That and even if Huey was attracted to her, they'd still act the same as they do now. So why bother. Yes, she loved him dearly but she couldn't mess up their bond.

"Cin. Let it go." Jazmine shook her head.

The last bell finally rang and the students began to flood the halls to head home. Cindy followed Jazmine to her locker and waited for her to put her books down. Huey came to her locker so they could hurry to his car and leave. That and to put his things into her locker.

Wait...they shared a locker?!

Cindy gave Jazmine a face. When she looked up she inched away from the blond.

"What?" she asked getting creeped out. Cindy shook her head.

"Huey, Jazmine didn't eat today." She snitched like a child to their parent. Jazmine sucked her teeth and gave Cindy 'shut the fuck up' pout. Huey turned to Jazmine with warning eyes. She felt like a child being scolded. When she turned to Huey on the other hand he was totally unamused. He just gave her a disapproving stare.

"Bye!" Cindy high tailed away from the two and disappeared into the crowd. Trust her best friend to get her in trouble with Huey.

Jazmine sighed to herself and closed her locker. When she looked over towards Huey she could see his eyes fixed on something across the halls. She began to peer for the same direction but his voice stopped her.

"Don't." He spoke suddenly. Jazmines head came to a halt. "He's in our path for the door. Stay close." He directed as the smoothly began to make their exit. But with the crowd of students getting thicker as they got closer to the door, it created a bit of an obstacle.

Jazmine was small, so getting pushed around was kinda normal. Also she had two, cute, bronze, size eight and a half, feet. It was one thing to bump into other people, but to trip over your OWN two feet was unbearable. Either that or she was just clumsy.

She tried to stay close without bumping into him, but they were cut off for a moment. Until she felt a hand reach out for hers and swiftly and gently pull her forward. But that wasn't the part that startled her the most. And not because it was him. But what he did after that now had her heart pounding harder than ever. Once she was beside him, he lightly pulled her closer to him and kept his hand on her hip.

Quickly and quietly they passed through the doors. At the corner of her eye without moving an inch she caught a glimpse of Cairo standing beside the door. Watching them. It sent an uncomfortable tingle to the base of her neck from her tailbone. No wonder Huey didn't like this guy. He was a bit of a creeper for starters but theres something about Cairo that just screams 'Bad News' And Huey can sense it more than she ever could.

Once the two made it outside and into Hueys Equinox, Jazmine just stared out the window in total confusion. First of all, what the hell was that? And second, what the HELL was THAT?

Huey shook his shoulders in disgust. Jazmine turned toward him. "What the hell was that?" she asked. Truthfully there were one out of three answers she expected to come out. And any of them would be great to cure this sudden awkwardness she felt.

"I hate being watched. It makes me itch." he stated. That answer she was okay with because, honestly, neither did she. "And clearly someone wasn't listening to me when I said to get in front of me. I told you to stay close and yet you managed to end up three feet behind me. I'm tryna get out the halls because I'm being watched by a creepy dickhole from my Psych class." Huey said harshly. Well that was totally uncalled for!

"Don't take that tone with me Freeman. And you also have to realize that, unlike you, I'm vertically challenged. I can't hear you if you don't face your speaker box in my direction." Jazmine said sarcastically flipping her curls.

"And if you don't eat properly you're gonna end up horizontally challenged." Huey spat back. Jazmines jaw dropped.

"Did you just call me skinny?" she gave him her best angry eye. Clearly he was unaffected by her attempt at intimidation. "You're mean." she pouted fastening her seat belt.

Huey started his car with a chuckle. "Trust me Jazmine, you're not skinny." That was actually a little reassuring. "You're more, slim..." he started. Okay he was just being a jerk. "...with assets." he visibly smirked to himself. Now he was being a tease. She hated when he did that. And he knew it.

Well at least all her questions were answered.

"Hold on wait...wheres Riley?" She suddenly questioned.

"Detention then practice. He better not screw up this year. I had to pull strings to get him into those classes." Huey muttered. Wait...what did he mean by that?

 _ **The Dubois House...**_

The twosome entered the house quietly. By the empty driveway, her parents were still working. But it was after three so maybe at least her mother was going to be around soon. For now, they'll have to make something small. Or at least what they saw as small. Especially Jazmine.

"So...honey barbecue oven baked turkey burgers?" Jazmine offered. Hueys eyebrows raised in amusement and hunger. Its like she just knew what his stomach was thinking. It never fails.

"You have the turkey meat?" he asked. Jazmine darted off into the kitchen with a knowing, happy grin. Oh...she's good.

A sudden thought had occurred to Jazmine. In alll the years she's known Huey being a daycrawler, as she often joked to herself, she never thought to ask...if he's a vampire and vampires need blood to survive...when the hell does he actually eat?! Holy shit! Why is she thinking of this now!? She had to know.

"Huey I have a question." she started calmly. Huey glanced up from his backpack. "How do you actually...gain nourishment?" she questioned. Hueys eyes widened and then the scariest thing happened. He laughed. Not just a 'hehehe' quick chuckle, no. An actual 'Ha. Haha. Ahaha. Aha. Wow.' and concluded in a sigh and a visible curve in his lip not a full ear to ear grin but a smile nonetheless. Lord she just knocked off the number one thing on her bucket list. Dear god, that was the most beautiful sound and only she heard it. YES!

Huey stood up and thought about how to explain this as simply as he could. "Okay. First of all, I'm not dead. I can bleed Jazmine. If I get hurt real bad, yes, I do bleed and once in a while it actually does hurt like a normal living being would. So get that shit out your head. And I was made in the womb of a woman. For cryin out loud that should be obvious. But yes, I've drank blood before. Its necessary, thats also why I can't eat meat. If its already dead, dead like the heart stopped beating, it the blood goes cold quicker than you think. And its gross. But something like those turkey burgers are actually better for me, however they are slightly lacking in flavor hence why I agree to putting honey barbecue sauce on it to, in a sense, fulfill my sweet tooth." Huey explained as simply as he could without losing her. Jazmines jaw went slack in enlightenment. That made actually made sense.

"But do you still have to drink once in a while?" she asked. Huey tried not to roll his eyes and face palming. Instead he closed his eyes for a moment before giving her a face.

"Did I honestly say all of that for nothing?" He asked sarcastically. Jazmine pouted.

"Don't beat around the bush Freeman." she spoke quickly.

"Yes. And no I'm not telling you how often. So don't ask." He diffused before it could be brought up.

Damn it!

"Fair enough. New question. Cairo. You figure out what he's up to yet? Or if he's up to something?" Jazmine asked prepping the burgers. Huey began to study.

"No. As far as I can tell you he's just dicking around and being a creep. However, he did seem to take interest in you earlier today." Huey responded with a raised eyebrow. Why her?

"What did I do to him?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Maybe he's more of a creeper than she thought.

"According to him, he thinks you're attractive, brilliant, and loyal. That and you also have a nice backside that you couldn't hide even if you tried such as when you're attempt to wear my clothes. Which I personally have no problem with because you always wash them after you use them." Huey restated, his eyes moving across his textbook.

Well shit. Cairo has a crush on her and Hueys a little jealous because now he feels threatened because another male vampire has announced his attraction towards her. This was getting more and more interesting.

"A little envious are we? Do I hear a bit of dislike towards that statement, even more with a calm yet vibrant animosity?" Jazmine joked as she began to prep the meat for seasoning. She could hear Huey scoff at her guess and feel his eyes burning holes into her head. She must have hit the nail on the head. Normally he'd shut it down immediately but not this time. Jazmine giggled to herself.

"Don't even go there." Huey shook his head facing his textbook again. Jazmine peered over to glance at him. She could see the tint of red in his cheeks. Oh yeah. She was right.

"Is Huey Freeman jealous?" She clowned. Huey didn't respond this time. Okay she needed to stop teasing him. Still, she got a response.

"Its not good to be just an object of affection just so people can show you off. Those kind of people are selfish. They'd only use you for personal gain and believe me you're worth more than just a spot on a shelf just for someone to say 'Been there. Done that.' Don't automatically assume they're telling you nice things because they don't want something from you. You're not a trophy." Huey spoke softly, still loud enough for her to hear. Something about those words really struck her. She never knew he spoke so highly of her this way. It was sweet, honestly.

Jazmine began to slice the peppers and onions. She started with the peppers first. Onions were a hassle. She cut the first red pepper with ease and then the yellow. She could slice them fine, now she had to dice them without cutting off a finger. She began to dice different colored peppers at once. In no time at all, typical Jazmine, cuts her finger.

Wait! Her fingers aren't moist maybe it won't? Aaand it does.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" She cursed to herself. Huey looked up at her to check on her when a familiar scent tickled his nose. He could see Jazmine shaking her hand in slight pain. But he could also smell the cut on her finger. In the blink of an eye, he was standing beside her. But with her distracted by the irritating sting of a sliced finger she didn't notice him until he quickly took a light grasp of her hand and examined the cut. How she managed to actually get this far into her skin without screaming her head off, he wasn't sure. But he was glad.

"Wonder klutz." He exhaled as he took her finger and stuck it in his mouth. Sweet Jesus! Why would he do such a thing!

Jazmined knees became weak and her heart began to pound in her chest again. And yet he just told her not to ask about when he fed, but he does this?! Huey made her wonder sometimes. Why did he tolerate her so much? Why did he care for her well being so much compared to everyone else around him. What made her so damn special? And dear lord why must he suck on her finger like that?

Huey let his tongue lightly glide against her finger. And then for a second he seemed to enjoy the taste. It was different compared to what he's had before. Sweeter even. Maybe because after a virgin actually consummates it changes. But all he knew was if he kept sucking on her finger the way he was and if her arousal spiked more than it already has, it was likely more than his control would be lost.

Huey released her hand and like magic, the cut was gone. No sting. No bleeding. In fact the opening itself was even gone. How did he do that?

"Thank you." She said quietly still a bit baffled and trying to conceal the flush of red across her cheeks. He walked back to his spot at the kitchen table and continued his studies.

"Don't mention it." He said gluing his eyes back into his textbook. Its like he always knew how and when to make her heart sing. But she couldn't mess around and let her feelings get in the way.

Jazmine continued to make the burgers quietly. Once the patties were in the oven she sat beside him and began to study. The silence between them was getting boring so she sparked up a conversation.

"So, are people aware of the bullshit these historians spew out that end up in our books? Or is there some truth to what they're saying?" She asked. Huey quirked an eye brow.

"Lemme put it this way. Everyone knows Jesus was born somewhere in the Fertile Crescent which is conveniently located just above Africa but they heavily portray him having Caucasian features in so called images. But clearly, if you're born in the fertile crescent, you're more likely to have African like features. So, not everyone has enough common sense to put two and two together therefore people are stupid. They read this bullshit and they believe it because its written in the dishonest white mans version of history, printed and sold as textbooks." Huey explained bluntly. Jazmine turned to Huey with a glare. "Notice how I said dishonest white man. There are some decent white men out there." Huey admitted nonchalantly. Jazmine never heard Huey speak this highly of any white person. Except maybe Bill Clinton and her mother but thats as far as it went.

"Name one decent white man that you personally have met." Jazmine challenged. Huey paused for a moment to think.

"Umm...oh your father." he spoke quickly. Jazmine was ready to protest when she had to stop herself and think about that answer. She couldn't deny it. Tom was definitely a white man. Even Sarah had more hood cred than he did. If Riley were here he'd agree hands down without question. So what more could she do than to laugh and agree?

"You make an extremely valid point. I honestly cant even argue with that." She smiled. Huey chuckled. He suddenly stood up and began to put his school things back into his bag. Jazmine watched curiously. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I motion we move upstairs. These burgers will be done soon so why not kill time?" he suggested. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. That and they could be comfortable. Jazmine gave a slight agreeing shrug and began to collect her things as well.

Once all item were collected, the two started for the stairs up to Jazmines room. Along the walls were photos of Jazmine as a baby, and growing up. A family photo of them on their summer vacation to Boston a few winters ago. Jazmine finally mustered up the courage to get on the plane and go. Not because she had no choice, she was scared shitless to get on but Huey tagged along and made the flight less terrifying.

Huey paused at a photo of them three years ago when they were ending their Freshman year of high school. Jazmine had on a white v-neck top, a pair of high waist and wide legged jeans and her classic black and white Chuck Taylors. Her hair was in a cute curly afro, slightly parted on the side. She was smiling beside him while he held his usual face. One eye brow up. Or as everyone calls it, the Huey face. And to believe almost a month after this photo was taken she discovered his secret. But he wasn't upset that he had to explain to her that he was a vampire. In fact he found it to be a weight lifted off his shoulders. But it was the bombardment of questions he had to answer after that drained him. Who knew this little ladies lips could move so fast.

Years have gone by and, well, even with all the shenanigans, not once had she turned away from him. Jazmine was always the first to come running when things got sticky. And he appreciated every bit of it.

They entered her room quietly. Not as pink as it used to be. Truthfully Jazmine came out of her pink phase. Now she was into normal colors. No pastels, no neons, nothing overly bright or girly. It was very normal. And she made it look nice. But the one pink thing she kept was a medium pink teddy bear that Huey gave her this past Valentines Day. And even though he hand delivered it to her, in front of the entire student body, he didn't falter in making her smile. Nor did he back away when she hugged him. He was nice enough to wrap an arm around her, returning the embrace. But even that wasn't the best part.

Huey also bought a card. It was a simple card. All red with two afro-american characters on it. The boy was giving the girl yellow flowers, and the girl smiled. It read:

" _ **To the one who knows me better than I know myself. And whom I call my best friend. (Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Cindy.) Respectful Love, Huey."**_

Just the thought of it made Jazmine smile. As promised, she hasn't shown a soul. Instead she keeps it in a special box of cards she's received over the years. Memorable ones. But, no matter how many she got, Hueys card always stayed on top, never to be seen by another set of eyes besides theirs.

"In about fifteen minutes you want to check on the turkey burgers?" Jazmine asked reaching into her drawer for a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Huey made a noise noting that he was going to. Jazmine trotted into the bathroom and changed into the sweats and t-shirt. She set her curls free from the ponytail it had been in all day. She gave her head a swift shake to release any hair that may be stuck in its previous style. She ruffled her curls and felt the softness between her finger tips. Oh how good it felt to be free.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Huey was seated in her computer chair. This was one time she could catch Huey in his phone. He was searching through his music so they could mellow out and fully unwind from their day. The focus in his eyes and the way his mouth hung open made him look so...normal. With the exception of his fang hanging out from his upper lip. He ran his tongue over it as he finally found a song to kick off the afternoon. Lauryn Hills Lost Ones came through her speakers. Jazmine began to rap along.

 _ **"Its funny how money changes situations. Miscommunication leads to complication. My emancipation don't fit your equation. I was on the humble, you on every station. Some wanna play young Lauryn like she dumb. But remember not a game new under the sun. Everything you did has already been done. I know all the tricks from Bricks to Kingston. My ting done made your kingdom wan'run. But understand L. Boogie non violent. But if a ting test me, run from mi gun. Can't take a threat to mi new born son..."**_ Jazmine rapped along and took a bottle of moisturizer and a long metal pick and started to fix her hair. Not that she hasn't done it already but this was more the pre-prep before she had to fuss with it before bed and again in the morning. It was a constant struggle.

Huey snuck a glance at Jazmine from the body mirror. He loved her hair. It was soft, naturally curly, her roots were dark but her hair became lighter as it grew. But she had dyed her hair a medium dark burgundy color last year but the way the color looked now even though it faded a bit and her natural color was peeking from the roots, Huey couldn't help but to admire her hair. He had given her that pick a long time ago when they were kids but she had told him she threw it away. But clearly, she didn't. She was in need of a new one however. The one she had was getting old and one of the metal fingers had fallen out.

Beyond her hair, and her vibrant green eyes, Jazmine had grown up. More mature but still held her child-like sense of wonder. A great sense of humor and she was truly smart. He would be lying if he said she wasn't everything he searched for in a female companion. Not just as a vampire, but as a man. She was everything. All but his.

It wasn't like the thought of them being together hasn't crossed his mind a few hundred thousand times, but Huey felt like he was a danger to her. So this air thin line that had been drawn that made them friends and not a couple was the best protection he had for her.

Huey had to snap himself out of his thoughts and focused on something different. Oh, right.

"Jazmine, where's the Ankh?" he called to her. Something for them to talk about instead of actual homework.

"In the top right drawer of my computer desk." Jazmine pointed toward the drawer next to him as she grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed, ready to start on an essay for one of their classes. Huey opened the drawer and pulled out the black box. When he opened the box the Ankh was facing upward. It looked like a part of it was missing. Thats weird. He never noticed that before.

"Does this look off to you?" he asked. Jazmine shook her head. "Like there's somethin missing from right here..." Huey trailed off tracing around the empty space. When he touched it to examine it more, he was blinded by a light and then sudden darkness.

An image finally came. It was night time and he was in a large room with a golden Ankh engraved into the floor. He could see the linen curtain separating the room from the large veranda that looked over the Nile River in the far distance, few trees here and there and so many stars in the sky it took his breath away. He heard the whine of a newborn child from out on the veranda and he saw a womans figure holding the child. She turned to him with a sad, weary smile. Her shimmering green eyes called to him as he approached her. She reached up to place a sweet milk and honey scented palm on his cheek.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens...I love you." she spoke to him. A single tear falling from her eye. Without warning, everything changed. He heard the sounds of peril. A roaring inferno, the screams of people, the clang of metal and a sinister demonic laugh. And then he was flashed back into Jazmines room. He was laying on the floor with the biracial beauty over him in distress.

"HUEY! LOOK AT ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she yelled above him. His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes searched frantically for a response. As her beautiful frame became clear, he could see the worry in her green eyes. Her curls like a dark halo around her face.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach flip inside out and quickly rushing up his esophagus. Huey made a mad dash for the bathroom and released the contents from his stomach that filled his mouth. He could hear Jazmine outside the bathroom door asking him if he was alright. He just needed a second to compose himself. Once he finished and wiped the leftovers from his lip, he flushed the toilet and closed the lid, not wanting to see it. He pulled his extra toothbrush that he kept at her house and began to brush his teeth furiously to get the horrible taste from his mouth.

"Huey are you okay?" Jazmine called from the other side of the door, still worried. Huey had to stop brushing so hard because he could feel what his face probably looked like. Eyes glowing and wide, sweating bullets and fangs erect. He could hear his own heart pounding. That was by far one of the worst visions he's ever had. He felt everything. Not just the physical parts, but the mental distress and the feel of his heart falling to pieces and so much anger it scared him.

Huey exhaled slowly to calm himself. Once his heartbeat steadied he opened the bathroom door to let Jazmine in. When he saw those emerald colored orbs staring at him he remembered the woman from his vision. They were almost the same only Jazmines were more familiar because he's known those eyes personally for close to a decade. But those womans eyes, they somehow made him feel as if he was missing a major part of himself. But why?

"What did you see?" Jazmine asked quietly. Huey finished brushing his teeth silently. But from the look in his eyes he didn't want to remember. He had no choice.

"A woman with a child. I presume the same ones from before. But it was night time. She spoke to me. She said she'll always love me no matter what and not to be afraid. Then I saw a fire. A raging fire that spread for miles. I heard screams. And a voice, laughing." He explained slowly trying to recall as much as he could. Jazmines eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And for the life of me I cant figure out why what I saw makes me so angry." he was calm, but inside he trembled. It was a horrible feeling and he just wanted to forget it all but he needed to know, why him?

Jazmine stood in front of him resting against the sink. She looked him square in the eye and gave him a faint smile. "Knowing you, whatever it is you'll figure it out without breaking a sweat." She said. Huey silently agreed but sighed nonetheless on his way out the bathroom. Next his nose caught whiff of the turkey burgers. They totally forgot.

Huey bolted down the stairs only to find the turkey burgers already made and Sarah helping herself to two. She suddenly noticed the afro haired young man standing in her kitchen doorway.

"You guys made these? They are the absolute best. I made yours already. Honey wheat bun, lettuce, onion, a dollop of honey barbecue sauce and sweet potato fries are baking in the oven as we speak." Sarah boasted. Sweet potato fries sounded perfect. And they had a few ginger ales in their fridge.

"Thanks Sarah." Huey nodded. Sarah grinned sweetly. Jazmine steps into the kitchen to see her mother enjoying one of the burgers. That was a relief, but seriously did her mom really have to steal some for herself? Oh well. Not like they could each eat four burgers.

"Are they good?" Jazmine giggled at her mother who was stuffing her face happily. Sarah smiled as much as her cheeks would allow without any food falling out of her mouth.

"Mhm. I'm just waiting for the sweet potato fries to finish baking then, I'm goin to kick up my feet and enjoy the rest of the night as much as I can." Sarah smiled happily kicking her feet as she sat on the bar stool. Jazmine shook her head and went into the fridge beside Huey who handed her a can of ginger ale.

"So guys, hows school?" Sarah asked still munching on whats left of her first burger. Huey made a slight disgusted look. She kinda sucked in the burger rather than simply eat it.

"So I guess the quote-unquote medical marijuana is working just fine?" He whispered to Jazmine who just laughed.

"She's happy. Leave it alone." she grinned. "Schools fine Mom. Working on another essay." Jazmine answered her mother. Sarah hummed to herself.

"Whats the subject and the topic?" She asked suddenly interested.

"Social action project. We take a well known issue amongst a community and try to come up with a solution." Jazmine explained. Sarahs eyes widened as she turned to Huey. She could only IMAGINE what he had lined up.

"Whats yours. Its gonna be good, I just know it." She started to snicker to herself. Hueys essays were always entertaining. Especially because he would always let her read the comments the teachers make afterward so she can laugh at their reactions. At first she had to beg to read them but Sarah is totally unbiased. So in a sense, she's getting what Huey feels is the black perspective and in return she gets to tell him the legal and white perspective and come up with a logical and realistic solution that fit his original solution.

"How social media isn't really making people social and how its destroying music and future generations true potential. I'll take Lauryn Hill over Lauren London any day." Huey sipped his ginger ale. Sarah nodded. Wow. That was actually more subtle than she thought. She thought he was going to do something a little more epic but this works fine.

"Cool. Very low key for someone with your intelligence. Jazmine whats yours?" Sarah noted.

"Why public schools need to stop freaking out over a young black girls who comes to school in its natural state rather than tell suspending them from school because their hair doesn't follow the code. Erin can come to school with micro braids because its a fashion trend but Erica cant wear her braids in school because its gang affiliated. Its racial profiling." Jazmine said pulling the sweet potato fries from the oven.

Sarah nodded her head. "Great topics. Hope I can read them." She smiled. She hopped off the bar stool and pulled the tongs from the drawer beside the stove and started piling the fries on her plate. "Happy writing you guys." She started to head for the stairs.

"Sarah I gotta show you my last one." Huey grinned. But he had other matters to discuss with Sarah. He called to ask if she could get in touch with a friend from Chicago who could tell her where his God mother had run off to so he could talk to her. He just wanted an update.

"Definitely." Sarah nodded heading up the stairs.

"What was that?" Jazmine questioned Huey playfully. Huey quirked an amused eyebrow.

"I have an unusual understanding with your parents much like I do you." Huey smirked. Jazmine eyed him suspicously.

They have had some moments when they turn to each other for advice. Like Junior prom when Jazmine almost cried because some creep groped her and Huey literally knocked the poor guy out. Jazmine however thought it was overkill and got mad. But what hurt was when she said she didn't need him acting like a watchdog all the time. Sarah had to tell him to trust that she knew how to protect herself even when he wasn't around. Granted he's still overprotective but he witnessed her KO a freshman for flipping up her skirt. The girl has a nice right hook though.

Or their trip to Chicago last Christmas when Huey had to explain what had happened, but without too much info. He couldn't spill ALL the beans. But Tom scolded Huey at first but Sarah protected him and told the overprotective dad to back off and to be happy Jazmine was okay. Still did give the 'dont let anyone hurt my baby' speech but she thanked Huey nonetheless.

The two made their plates and headed for the stairs again. Jazmine peered over to glance at Huey who sat back in her computer chair rather than sit beside her like he usually did.

"Why are you so far away?" She whined. He shook his head.

"Why does it matter?" Huey questioned munching on his turkey burger. Before Jazmine could open her mouth to speak again, Sarah knocked on the door.

"Huey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked poking her head through the door. Hueys brow lifted in suspicion as he followed her to her office.

"Whats up?" He asked leaning against the bookcase. Sarah pulled a notepad from her top drawer and put it on the desk facing him. He eyed it in confusion. "Whats this for?" He askrd picking it up and reading what was written down.

 _A. Z. Brown._

 _419 Malcolm X Drive._

 _Chicago, IL_

Hueys eyes widened.

"You asked if I could call in a favor from Chicago and find her and this is the last known address they had. But its two years old." Sarah explained. He almost couldn't believe it. "Still going after her?" She asked. Huey actually sat down in total disbelief. But here it was.

"Yeah. When I have the time I will go. Maybe during a school holiday weekend. But, could I bring Jazmine along? I kinda want them to meet." He sighed still staring at the yellow sheet of paper.

"You two on another trip to Chicago? After last time, I should tell you no." She started with a chuckle. "But because I trust you fine. But you have to be accompanied by at least your grandfather." Sarah bargained only to get the Huey face. "Aunt Cookie?" He nodded in agreement. He's gonna have to work more hours during the weekend to get those plane tickets but whatever it took, Huey P. Freeman was determined to get answers.

"Thank you Sarah." He sighed in relief. She smiled wide at him.

Huey went back to Jazmines room quietly. The biracial beauty looked to him with concerns. She tilted her head to get his attention.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Whats this?" She questioned pointing to the paper in his possession. His eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Next long holiday weekend, we're going back to Chicago. To talk to someone about my parents." He explained. Jazmine took the sheet and read the name.

"Whose A.Z. Brown?" She asked curiously. His usually stoic face was replaced by determination.

"My godmother."

* * *

Oh shit son! Its gonna get real! But that is for future chapters. (Wink)

Reviews are welcomed.

Until next chapter.

Minni3


	6. How to Tell Her

**Chapter 6: How to Tell Her...**

 **Egypt**

Akil and Zora had been out grabbing new linens for her so their journey up north to Greece. Just a few more days and Zora could see a world beyond her own. Numerous people with golden hair and icy blue eyes. It was a bit nerve racking and exciting at the same time. She couldn't wait.

However Akil broke it down to her that it was mostly talking politics and to spend a few days with the ally covens. Strictly business. He also made it known that they would almost automatically assume she was part of his "growing harem", or simply begin to think that she was a mistress for before he decides to wed. And then the fun part would come after they left but not before he showed her around a little and do some more shopping there.

Granted the gifts were great, and the clothes were absolutely to die for, but she just wished she could spend more time with Akil. Not doing something he was told to do. Something they equally want to do. But the downside to this whole trip is they'll be discussing who to match Akil with for a marriage. Which he severely didn't want to do and she equally didn't want to be there for. If they did choose for him, would the alone time they have now, which is actually short contrary to what people believe. But Akil was very particular when it came to his women.

"Its merely a possibility that they'll actually make a match for me. I'm honestly not interested in any of the females in the other covens. They're all spoiled rotten by first their fathers then their husbands and theres no way in all hell that I would take a child for a wife and soil my bloodline. My children are to be just as disciplined as I am, with the exception of being tossed across the room for no reason. My wife would somewhat have to be just as tamed as myself but still nurturing toward our children and still hasn't an issue with putting them in their place without my help." He declared. Truthfully that was actually very different than what she was taught. She was always taught to provide children and make the dwelling he builds with his own two hands into a home. Even more he is to never lay eyes on another woman, married and or otherwise.

"But how would you treat your wife? Would you still have this harem or would you simply be with her?" She asked out of the blue. Akil quirked a brow and flashed a grin.

"I would definitely stick to just my wife. The woman I marry. The one to bear my children. Just her. No harem. No mistress. No other woman is to come before my wife besides my deceased mother and our many goddesses. My daughters would come second and Azura after that." He joked lightly. Well that was reassuring. But he's a tad picky, so to find a woman would be a task in itself.

"Would you love her?" she suddenly asked. Akil turned to Zora with a questioning look of his own. Why would she ask him that? He approached Zora to brush a curl from her frame and placed a light hand upon her cheek before giving his answer.

"Of course I would. Love is the divine emotion. Its the one emotion that unlocks almost all emotions, including its opposite. You can always lose the ability to hate, but you'll never lose the ability to love." he spoke. Although he didn't, his eyes did the smiling for him. That was such a beautiful thing to say. This must be the part of his mother that he inherited. Which meant Azura took after their father.

A pinch of heartache went through Akil with the reminder that he couldn't marry Zora for the fact that she was only here for protection. He spoke to his father and was told to find a suitable husband for Zora somewhere far from here and out of Kesi's reach. He wasn't allowed to tell her either. He was ordered not to breathe a word of it until the day the marriage license was written. All that would make it legal is a signature from both Zora and the man of his choosing. He didn't want to do it but he can't argue with him. But at least he had until she at least a year and two decades old. Which was in three summers. There was the one thing he questioned. " _If I'm not allowed to marry Zora why would the Pharaoh send me to take on this task knowing that I..."_ he thought to himself.

The silence was destroyed by the sound of his chamber doors being swung open by Azura and Mosi. Arguing. Just what he needed. Another headache.

"I'm his sister, it's my duty to relay messages from father if given the personal order to do so." Azura flipped her beaded hair towards Mosi, who literally shoved her away with his finger.

"But clearly he was talkin to both of us so if you don't mind, go be a good sister and leave your brother alone. You neglect him any other time, why is this any different?" Mosi replied sarcastically.

"How about I make it easy for everyone. Both of you get out." Akil pointed to the door from which they came. Azura scoffed.

What most people fail to realize it that at one point Azura and Mosi started off as friends and then after a bad battle one year when they had come home hurt, but still they declared victory something changed. Mosi had been hurt worse than Akil was and the look on Azuras face when she saw him almost broke his heart. She actually cried. It was sometime after she realized she had feelings for him but then afterward when he fully recovered something went totally wrong and now they bicker like this all the time. Mosi refuses to talk about it and so does Azura. Akil knew Mosi had a thing for his sister, though he didn't know why, but still he can sense the hurt when their in the same room.

"Father needs to speak with you." She said quickly only to be cut off by Mosi again.

"Another village was destroyed and Kesi is on the move heading east." He further explained. Akil felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"What does it have to do with me?" he questioned.

"Another girl turned up." the two spoke in unison.

Akil and Zora turned to each other with curious glances before zipping out the door to the throne room. The Pharaoh was there waiting for them and they could hear the echoes of a woman sobbing from one of the cells. Zora stopped in her tracks at the first sight of her.

She was a foreigner! Blond hair and tear filled icy blue eyes, like the people Akil described to her overseas. Her skin was a lightly tanned tawny color and her lips were full, pink and pouty. Her golden hair fell straight down her back and very little curls at the ends. She was beautiful.

"Another one for you my son. Looks like you'll be starting you harem." The Pharaoh acknowledged his sons presence. But when he noted Zora behind him trying to see the mystery blond his features changed. "I asked to speak with you alone. And yet you bring your wench along?" He questioned.

"I brought her here because they have a mutual reason for being here. Let Zora try to soothe her. She's frightened enough." he explained defending her presence. Mosi and Azura entered boisterously as usual. But Akil motioned for them to silence themselves as Zora began to talk to the young woman.

"Are you alright?" she called out to her. She didn't answer. Instead she crawled further away. "We're not going to hurt you. We were told your village was attacked by the same monsters who attacked mine." She spoke softly to calm her. The young womans tears seemed to stop for if only a second before she slowly scooted forward. "You can understand me?"

"Yes. I was raised on this land." she finally spoke to Zora. Akil was thoroughly impressed how calm she was and how quickly they started to communicate. Zora was amazing. Then again her aura was as inviting as her eyes.

"What is your name?" Zora asked.

"My name is Eris. After the greek goddess of chaos and strife. My parents were going through a difficult time when I was born. They were poor, my elder brother was sick and near death. And then at the time of my birth they hit the all time low when my mother lost her life pushing me out her womb. But they chose the name for me hoping I would live the opposite and the goddess would have mercy on me for bearing her name. She has until now. All I know is lost. My father, my step mother, my brother and step sisters. All of them are gone." the tears began to well up in her eyes again and Zora felt her heart break again at the thought of her fathers death along with the rest of her village. She turned to Akil with sympathy in her eyes. He gave a subtle nod.

"You need me to take her in as well? Fine. But we'll have to move her into the west wing. I don't have an extra room for her." Akil noted. The Pharaoh scratched his chin, thinking.

"I'll give up my room and move into the joint room to keep an eye on her for you." Mosi voiced. All eyes turned back to the Pharaoh who simply shrugged in agreement.

"Fine. Just none of Mosi's shenanigans. We don't need another fiasco like last time." He eyed the young Duke who gave a sheepish grin. "Open the cell." he told the guard. Eris stepped out of the cell and Akil approached her quickly and calmly. She almost backed away when she noticed the blade in his hand but she realized it was to cut her ropes.

"Come with us." Akil spoke softly to her. Although reluctant, Eris would rather be stuck with the Prince rather than the Pharaoh. But was she really going to be part of his harem?

"Before you go, Azura you are dismissed first." the Pharaoh started as they began to take their leave. Azura almost protested but decided against it until a later time. He turned his attention back to the rest. "Akil and Mosi, a message came from our comrades in the far east. It seems they had a bit of a battle out there and your friend Takaya went missing. They haven't seen nor heard from him in some time. And anyone who has seen him last was just before their victory but they believe he did not survive with the injuries he sustained." the Pharaoh told the boys. Mosi's eye furrowed in disbelief. There was no way someone as strong as Takaya would be dead.

"If anything he sacrificed himself for his people. At least they were victorious and we know he did not die in vain." Akil spoke quietly. But Zora could see through his tough exterior. He was upset by the news but he also seemed skeptical. "Thank you for the message father. We shall take our leave." Akil motioned for everyone to head out the throne room. Once beyond the doors Mosi turned to Akil with questioning eyes.

"You don't honestly believe Takaya would die so easily would you?" he asked. Akil shook his head.

"He was nearly strong enough to take off my head when we first met. I don't think hes dead at all. Knowing him, he's waiting for something or hes on a journey." Akils eyebrows furrowed in thought. There must be something wrong. He wouldn't disappear without a reason or a notice as to why he would take such a leave. Especially with his rank.

"This Takaya, he's a friend of yours?" Zora asked. Akil and Mosi nodded. "And you say he nearly took off your head. He must be quite powerful to so such a thing. Almost at least." Zora noted. Akil smirked at the memory. But they had no time to get nostalgic. There was a war simmering and he needed to plan ahead of time. He could feel the animosity in the air. It was all over. He wasn't sure but Akil knew something big was going to happen.

 **Later...**

Akil had sent Zora off to check on Eris and Mosi. Mostly Eris, but with Mosi around you couldn't be too careful. He had taken this alone time to take an early rest. He had to first think of how to dress the blond and whether to bring her along with they took their trip overseas. Well then again, Zora has plenty of linens and she does say she doesn't need many.

A knock came to his chamber doors. "Akil. Its Zora." she called from the other side. Akil arose from his spot away from the shelf on the far wall and went to pour a cup of whine.

"Come in Zora." he answered jut loud enough for her to hear. She enter the room quietly and shut the door behind her. When she saw the whine she gave a questioning look while Akil motioned for her to come closer.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Come onto the veranda. Come have a drink with me and relax." he motioned her beyond the drapes outside. The view was breath taking. She could see far and wide, the stars were in full view. A moonless night at that. It was beautiful. Even with the dark clouds rolling in the distance slowly approaching them. It would be hours until the rain fell for the night and nourished the criops. What Zora didn't expect to see was Akil without his garments on. He wore only his sandals and his linens to cover his lower half. But when he turned his back toward her she noticed a birthmark on his upper right shoulder in the shame of their God, Horus. She didn't know he even had one. Even more his headrest was off too. His hair was in thick coils and stuck out in almost every direction, but there was something about his natural crown that made him more majestic than the gold, red blue and black one that he usually adorned.

Still she followed him outside where two chairs waited for them to be seated. Akil gestured toward the bread, the wine, the fresh grapes, dates, nuts, milk, berries, melons and honey. What a beautiful setup but what was the occasion?

"Whats all this for?" Zora asked. Akil handed her a small platter of fruit as she sat down and began to take in the scene.

"Tonight we celebrate the cusp of the Equinox and the Solstice. Exactly one month from now, we will enter the cold season and celebrate the our creator. Our mother." Akil spoke as he sat beside her. Zora gave a questioning look.

"Your mother? The one who birthed you and Azura?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. The one who birthed us all. Human and vampire alike." He looked up to the stars and let the easy breeze soothe his senses.

"What do you mean birthed humans and vampires alike? Aren't we different?" she thought. Akil shook his head and chuckled lightly. This was going to be good.

"Mother is the one who birthed the first humans. No male counterpart, just her alone. She birthed four daughters whom once they were old enough, traveled far and wide to the furthest parts they could. Even beyond the great seas. But one day, Mother came across a demon and four close comrades of the demon. They were banished here after rebelling against the God of the Underworld Anubis. They were sent here as punishment, but they were badly beaten and battered when they appeared. The demons promised not to hurt Mother as long as she helped them. After sometime when they fully recovered they asked if they could return the favor in anyway they could. And so, she asked them to travel and find her daughters and protect them and their children that multiplied over one hundred thousand fold. But one demon stayed behind with Mother." Akil spoke wondrously. It was just the beginning of the story and Zoras heart was already pounding. Then again, every time he thought about it, so would his.

The intense curiosity in Zoras eyes meant he should just continue. He chuckled to himself as he started up again. "The demon who stayed actually was banished to Earth for being considered too weak to be called a demon and unworthy of being in the underworld along with the others. After being beaten and sent to be what was supposed to be his death, he led them to refuge and found his own paradise with Mother. Keeping her company, keeping her protected, and most of all keeping her happy became his first priority. Mother always came first." he paused for a moment to breathe, his features in a peaceful daze. "Before he could stop himself, he fell in love with Mother. And believe me, she loved him back. But she knew it was a different kind of love with the demon than it was with her children. We do love our own creations, but it brings a different kind of joy when you have something else created for you, to love you."

Those words alone gave her the most electrifying chills. She became lost in the story, even more in his voice. The way it sounded now from him wouldn't be as passionate from someone else.

"What happened after that?" she asked scooting closer to him. The warmth of her body melted his insides. He was just about to get lost in her green eyes when a breeze came and sent goosebumps down her uncovered arms. Akil instinctively pulled her closer and wrapped the thick quilt that rest on the chair around both of them. He wasn't actually cold. He just wanted to be closer to her. He enjoyed her natural scent mixed with the honey, milk and oils from when she bathed.

"After that, they conceived a child. But the God grew angry with himself when he had heard about what happened to the ones he banished here. Even more, the other comrades of the demon fell in love with Mothers four daughters and was preparing to have children of their own. Out of anger, the God put a curse on their lineage. Mother and the demons sons and daughters were solely immune to the sunlight. But they were to only mate with humans. But not many took to kindly of them so one son mated with a human, one daughter did the same. The ones who didn't were doomed to die without lineage but their essence would fall into the bodies of their distant nieces and nephews. Which my bloodline along wit Mosi's bloodline fall into and why we are so high in rank." he explained further. Well that totally made sense now! His family comes from of the purest bloodline.

"Only the eldest child would inherit the sun immunity." and that explained him and Azura. "The first two children of Mothers eldest daughters and their demon fathers were cursed to feed off the humans and be forced to live in the shadows, never to see the light of day again or they would burn in the sun. The others were damned to shape shift into beasts and animals." Akil explained. So there were other creatures besides vampires and humans?! "You won't find many shifters in these parts. We're mostly protected by the covens. As a treaty, so to speak. We're allowed to go wherever as long as we don't do anything foolish and cause a war."

"What happened after?" This was getting intense. She never knew such a story. But still she wants to know if theres at least a not so brutal ending to this.

"Well, soon word got out that these creatures existed and there was a hunt to kill every last one. But we were too strong and at first we were winning but then someone brought up the point that the more humans we kill the less we have to survive. So for some time, we all went into hiding until they believed us to be tall tales. But we resurfaced peacefully, wealthy and more powerful than before. We eventually came to where we've been for the last few thousand years. They let us live, if we let them live. But they do give us their guilty thieves and those who deserve to be punished. Without making a scene."

"No, what happened to Mother and the demon and mothers children?" Zora questioned in anticipation. Akil laughed at her curiosity. It was cute.

"There was nothing more they could do but accept their curse. So, they made more children. Its said that they're still alive, but keeping an extremely low profile. They see us where we are and they know they're not needed but its comforting to have your parents presence with you. So they may have stayed. We don't know." he shrugged.

Akils nose caught whiff of the approaching rain. "We might want to head inside. It'll rain soon." He spoke to the still dazed Zora who smiled up at him as she stood up to head back into his room.

Wow, great timing.

Once back inside, surely enough it started to downpour on the veranda and across the sand. He closed the drapes to keep the rain out and to keep the atmosphere warm and inviting. Zora stood in the middle of the room her back facing the door to the bath and the bed. She turned to Akil with amused eyes. "How did you..." she started. He tapped his nose with a sly grin. "Right. Not human." she noted.

"Actually if it merely rained a little, you could smell it before it come down too. If its strong when you humans smell it, we vampires smell it ten fold. Maybe more." he explained. "The smell of rain before it falls is probably the second best thing I've ever caught wind of." he said circling around her. This sent chills down her arms again, and made her insides burn.

To Akils knowledge, vampires could hypnotize their victims in a matter of seconds and have their way but he didn't even want to try. Even more, he found himself enchanted by her as well. In truth as much as he would love to have her to himself. And yet, he can't. But right now, he chose not to care what his orders are. He refused to let anyone have her. He told his father he would find a husband for her but he just can't bring himself to do it. His heart won't let him.

"So whats the best thing you've caught wind of?" she asked curiously. His eyebrow quirked in her direction. Zora felt her face drop in surprise. Was he being serious? "Me?" she questioned playfully. Akil turned to her in such a seductive manner it made her freeze in place. He approached her slowly and pulled her to him fluidly and looked into her glazed green eyes with his vibrant wine stained ones. The feel of his breath on her nose as he gripped her tighter and closer began to make her insides quake.

"The smell of honey, the oils from when you bathe and your natural scent truly drives me insane. And it takes a lot out of me to not go beyond holding you like this now." Akils eyes began to glow and Zora felt an explosion go off in her body. He _was_ serious. She began to tremble in his grasp.

"So the night you saw me crying..." her eyes locking onto his. "Why did you kiss me then?" she asked as he cupped her cheeks and bent down to her. With a hooded glance he whispered against her lips...

"The same reason I do now."

* * *

Whew! Okay that took me forever to piece together, but a nice story within the story for you guys. *wink

Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated...

On to the next one...


	7. You Love Her

**Chapter 7: ….You Love Her.**

 _ **Woodcrest...Present Day**_

Huey shot up from his bed covered in sweat. The sound of a thunderstorm and heavy rain greeted him. He looked over to the digital clock on his nightstand. It was almost two in the morning.

"Damn." he groaned to himself as he flipped the comforter to head to the bathroom and then the kitchen. He was going to be up for a while, but he had to be up in four hours. He'll survive without proper sleep anyway. He actually enjoyed storms in the middle of the night. It meant he could meditate, read or just enjoy the sound of the water hitting the roof.

He opened the refrigerator to reach for a bottle of water. He pulled the tea kettle from the cabinet, gave it a swift rinse and poured the water from the bottle into the kettle. Huey preferred spring water over tap water. There was a flavor difference. He opened the pantry to retrieve some Black raspberry tea and honey. While he waited for the water to boil he went back to his room to get his Kindle Fire he treated himself to, just because. He was reading into some Egyptian history and their unspoken and great Pharaohs, generals and priests. He was a history nerdling anyway. Or thats just what he sometimes was referred as by a certain biracial companion.

" _ **Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you. And it was plain to see, you were my destiny...** "_ Hueys phones buzzed on his nightstand. Jazmines handpicked ringtone. How she convinced him to let her pick that song, he doesn't want to speak on but, hey. Whatever makes her happy.

"Why are you awake?" he answered. Jazmine blew into the phone at his response.

"Why are you?" she retorted sarcastically. She was wide awake. She must have been up all night again.

"I just woke up not too long ago. Just making some tea and doin some reading." he finally answered. She hummed listening to him.

"The essay we're supposed to so. I had one more point to make but I wrote it in your Lit notebook." she spoke sheepishly. Huey sighed into the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He went into his binder where his notebooks were clipped in. He flipped to his literature section and the last pages written in. And just like she said, her notes were in his notebook. She left hers home yesterday so she had to borrow his. He totally forgot.

"Yep its here. Need me to hold onto it?" he asked.

"Nope. Open the door." she said almost too calmly. Hueys eyes shot open when he realized what she meant. He hightailed down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal the green eyed beauty standing in her rain boots, cargo sweatpants, her Northface and an umbrella.

"Are you nuts?" Huey yanked her into the house trying not to make a noise. Jazmine shook off her umbrella and stepped out her boots. After she peeled off and hung up her coat she turned to Huey with innocent eyes only to find his unamused ones.

"What?" she blinked. He sighed. There was no point in arguing with her because she caught the worst attitudes when he told her no, but most of the time he enjoyed it to tease her. "What kind of tea are you making?" she asked.

Huey walked back into the kitchen to shut off the kettle. The original top was gone so they used another one. The water was at a perfect hot for their tea.

"Black raspberry and honey. Want some?" he called over his shoulder. Jazmine sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen after she grabbed her own mug and teaspoon. He took that was a yes. "So whats the real reason your here?" he questioned. She wasn't slick. Jazmine playfully cursed.

"Mom and Dad left but the storm got too bad for them to drive home. They had a minor flash flood on the main roads so they're waiting for it to pass at an inn. They're probably asleep by now." she shrugged. Huey didn't mind if she called during a storm because they terrified her and made her uncomfortable when she was home alone but this storm was pretty bad and it made her feel better to be near him instead. But this wasn't the first time she did this either.

"Need me to set you up in the living room?" Huey asked. She was about to answer when the crash of thunder shook the house.

"On one condition?" Jazmine shrugged as he poured the hot water into her mug and handed her two tea bags.

She put the tea bags into her mug and then poured then honey, used her spoon to sit the tea bags on the bottom of her cup and mix better with the honey.

"Let these sit a minute. Come grab what you need." Huey called over his shoulder as he started for the stairs. Jazmine followed behind. She stopped at the linen closet to grab her personal burgundy micro fiber blanket while he went into his bedroom to retrieve his blanket and some pillows. Usually when they went to the living room they placed their pillows and blankets on the couches of their choosing. Huey usually laid closer to the front door while Jazmine took the far wall, per request of certain overprotective afro haired young gentleman. But instead, they shared a couch.

Jazmine turned on the television to see what she could watch to put her to sleep. Huey went to the kitchen to get their cups of tea and placed them on the table. Jazmine crawled under her blanket and waited for Huey. He sat down on one end of the couch and Jazmine laid her back against his side. He kept one arm around her and the other on his Kindle. His tea on the stand beside his so he wouldn't stir her too much. Jazmine threw the blanket over their legs and sipped her tea slowly as they watched the movie Ninja Assassin played. And while most people who didn't know them well, would find this suspect and think they were actually together, they found this normal.

"You know what bothers me about this movie and a few others like it..." Jazmine started. Huey hummed noting that he was listening. "The leader is always looking for a protege and then the one they find always turns on them for a good cause then they try to kill them with the one who literally doesn't quite rank up to him but is portrayed as the loyal dog to the leader. He usually dies before they get to the big boss." Jazmine started.

"Whats the point you're trying to make?" Huey questioned sipping his tea.

"Why kill the one who you believe will be best to take over after you die. The way they grow up and how the protege grow up are different. Clearly the protege is going to have the upper hand in smarts because they know more plus the tricks they were taught by said boss." Jazmine questioned. Huey laughed inside. That was a great point but he could answer that in few words.

"Because it would destroy the thrill of the race against time for someone to get killed. Sometimes the boss does win depending on which side of the laws of human nature they're on. They could be the good ones instead. Its a common story. Its a story we hear too often." Huey commented. Jazmine gave it a thought for a moment before realizing he was totally right.

"Well I guess you got that. Then there would be no point in making the movie." she giggled to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The two sat in silence until Huey realized she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. It was half past three. He might as well catch a few before he had to get up for school soon. Rather than leave her on the couch by herself Huey moved her lightly to the inside of the couch while he grabbed his own blanket to separate them if anyone came in and saw them. He tucked Jazmine in before laying beside her. She opened her sleepy eyes and turned herself over to wrap her arms around him as she nuzzled his neck and laid on his chest. She tangled her legs with his and got comfortable again.

It didn't bother him that they slept like this. He liked it. He got a chance to feel her the softness of her hair and the warmth of her next to him calmed him more than the sound of the storm. And it was on less thing for him to do in the morning.

"G'night Huey." she whispered as she dozed off again. Huey pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"Night..."

 **G. W. Carver High, Fourth period...**

There was a loud buzz around the school. There must have been a fight during lunch or people were excited because as soon as class was over they started their Holiday vacation. A whole two weeks away from pencils, books, gossip and most of all Woodcrest. Huey convinced Tom to let Jazmine tag along on a trip to Chicago for the first week. But not before Christmas. And Caesar was coming too. Riley decided he didn't want to go because he had gotten into some trouble over the summer and had an ass whupping from Aunt Cookie waiting for him.

Jazmine waited patiently for class to begin, and for Huey to arrive but he was noticeably delayed. Mr. Washington came into the class and approached Jazmine.

"Wheres your partner in crime?" he questioned. Jazmine shrugged. "Ask him, you guys have your presentation today. But I have you guys going third. Can you find out where he is?" he asked. Jazmine pulled her phone from her pocket to text her afro haired companion.

Jazz: _**Where are you?**_

Huey: **_Office with Riley. Come down here._**

Jazz: **_And make up what excuse to Mr. Washington?_**

Huey: _**Tell him we have some papers to print out for the presentation and I have the cue cards and we have to sort them out.**_

That was a nifty idea.

"Mr. Washington, Hueys in the lab printing out some last minute papers for our presentation and he has our cue cards. We have to go over them. You don't mind if I run down and give him a hand do you?" Jazmine asked sweetly. No teacher could really tell Huey or Jazmine no. They were both great students. But they chose not to mess with them because they knew Huey had a bad temper and no one wanted to deal with Tom, because he whined a lot.

"Go ahead. But be back by the half mark." He dismissed her. Jazmine made a quick dash for the office where she found Huey and Riley sitting outside the office while Robert spoke to the counselor.

"What happened?" Jazmine asked. Huey eyed his brother with a disappointed look. The young gangster folded his arms and sank into the chair some more. Mrs. Wright opened her door to let the boys in.

"Boys come in. Hello Jazmine, what brings you here?" She questioned. Roberto poked his head out to see the boys, and greeted Jazmine.

"Hey little lady. How's class?" He asked Jazmine who smiled at him.

"Good Mr. Freeman. But Huey and I have a presentation but he has all the stuff for us to go over." Jazmine spoke without missing a beat. Mrs. Wright looked at all of them confused.

"You of all people know the Freemans? You're such a good girl, why do you associate with these boys?" she questioned.

"Thats not the topic for discussion. I would like to get this over with so I can go to class." Huey interjected.

"That makes two of us." A voice spoke from behind Robert.

Cairo stood there with his father and younger sister Melissa. Melissa was the reason they were all down here. He snuck an evil grin towards Huey who clenched his fist. Jazmine put a light hand on his arm to calm him.

"Fine, everyone in the office please." Mrs. Wright motioned for them all to step inside. Including Jazmine who merely pretended to go through Hueys things to find things for their project.

"Alright, its apparent to me that your grandson, and your daughter cannot be in the same class. But we need to have this meeting because they have this ongoing problem in which they use vulgar language to insult each other. Clearly someone in this room, has no respect and I'm debating on whether to suspend you or send you to peer mediation. Mr. Freeman. Would you like to share your side of this incident?" Mrs. Wright looked to Riley who sucked his teeth before he started to explain.

"Yes we would all like to know why your delinquent grandson is harassing my daughter, Freeman. I guess acting like fools runs in the family?" Mr. Grimes noted, taking shots toward Robert, who was clearly unamused.

"Don't go blaming my boy for this. He may not be up there all the way but believe me we want nothing to do with your family. So don't go runnin off at the mouth with me." Robert growled.

"As long as your aware of your faults as a grandparent." Mr. Grimes scoffed. Huey and Riley had to stop their grandfather from walking up on the younger man and hitting him.

"Don't you back sass me. I'm still an elder to you dammit." Robert was getting worked up. Huey pulled Jazmine out of the line of fire, behind him.

"Maaan if all you niggas wasn't so wack I wouldn't have to bag on your whole fam." Melissa snickered. This caused Jazmine to give the girl her own questioning look. Who was this little girl? Jazmine could probably break her if she needed to. As dysfunctional as the Freemans were, they were like a second family to her. So when someone openly insulted them, she got upset.

Riley was ready to make a comment of his own when Mrs. Wright demanded everyone simmer down. "Stop it! Now Riley, would you like to explain to your grandfather and brother why you made such a hurtful comment to this young woman?" she asked. All the Freemans and Jazmines jaws dropped. How could she not see it. Melissa was harassing Riley.

"I was just answering a question in Spanish class and she had somethin smart to say." Riley told them folding his arms sinking back into his seat. "And she had the nerve to call me a punk bitch with Uncle Toms dick in my mouth." Melissa sat back as he repeated her words. Huey and Robert gave Riley questioning glares. Roberts, he was used to. It was Huey he had to be careful with. Their grandfather was getting old so every so often Huey would handle the punishments. And boy did Riley catch it.

"So explain how you ended up down here again?" Robert questioned still giving him his disapproved look.

"His response according to their instructor." Mrs. Wright waited for Riley to fess up to his comment. Which truthfully he wasn't too afraid to admit. He's had worse punishment than suspension. They all waited for the response. When he said nothing, she continued. "Besides Melissa saying something as vulgar as that, in Spanish which it reports, so at least you're learning something. You, Riley had another response after she made a crude gesture. What was it?" She questioned. Riley sighed. He knew he was catching it from Huey later.

"Su madre muerta..." Riley answered with a grumble. Huey and Jazmine literally and physically face palmed. Seriously Riley!?

"What does it mean?" Robert asked his eldest grandson who had a vein popping from the side of his head in irritation.

"Your dead mother." he exhaled trying not to haul off and slap his brother. They knew not to mention things like that but Riley had this tendency to not give a shit and get himself into trouble. Robert stood before Riley with rage in his eyes.

"BOY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO PEOPLE! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU BETTER!?" Robert scolded his grandson.

"Apparently not." Cairo snickered. Huey almost ran up on his but the feel of Jazmines hand physically pulling him back stopped him.

"I've decided to suspend you both for five days and you are to do a month of peer mediation until you two learn to get along." Mrs. Wright gave the final word. The two parties stared each other down, the negative energy in the room was unsettling. "Now that, thats settles, you can take your daughter and grandson out of my school please. And you three may head back to class." she said handing Robert and Mr. Grimes the sign-out book for the two trouble makers to go home.

"Come on. We gotta get back." Jazmine whispered to Huey who was stuck in one place watching Cairo. They exited the office after Mrs. Wright gave them hall passes to go back to class.

Cairo followed behind the two back up the stairs to his own class which was at the end of the same hall. Jazmine tried to keep her head forward while she walked beside Huey back to class. Huey kept his eyes forward but he could sense Cairo behind them.

"So I've always wondered, are you two an item?" Cairo suddenly ran up to stand before them. They stopped in their tracks. Huey instinctively pulled Jazmine behind him in case he tried anything funny.

"Why does it matter to you of all people?" Huey questioned suspiciously. Cairo laughed.

"I see, you're not together but you're deeply fond of each other. How amusing. I can smell her all over you and vice versa. A bit close are we?" He taunted. Jazmine could see the tick working in Hueys jaw. Please not today. "And people around here say you guys are hiding what you really have. You gotta hear the rumors people spread about you guys because they know nothing about you." he mentioned.

"Whats it to you?" Huey got defensive. Cairo took a step back with his hands up.

"Hey I'm just sayin...why you gotta keep a lady who inst even your girl by your side all the time. Does she even want to be the ornament around your arm anymore?" Cairo asked. Jazmine took a step forward.

"If you really must know, I chose to talk to him first. He just accepts my presence because he knows I'd never really leave him alone." she explained. Cairo laughed.

"Some one as irritating as you, he would have sent them packing a long time ago. Either he has a major thing for you or you know our little secret." Cairo guessed. Jazmine couldn't respond, sadly she couldn't hide it. "I knew it. She knows about us and our history. This is even better than I hoped." he continued to laugh.

"And what of it? So what if she knows. Why would I keep a secret from someone I've known for almost a decade. She was bound to find out eventually." Huey tried to brush him off. A spark lit up in Cairos eyes.

"She knows everything, she's with you constantly, you're covered in her scent and she's covered in yours and yet I can smell shes still a flower." Cairo taunted them with another sinful laugh. "And so are you." he was amused at this. He was beyond a creep, he was sick.

Jazmine felt her cheeks get hot. She actually questioned that about him. At least now she knew. But...why? Was it because of her?

"And I can smell the six you've had the unfortunate pleasure to do, in the last few days." Huey wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jazmines cheeks continued to burn. Why were they doing this?! "You can have all the girls you like. I'd rather have just Jazmine that all the women of this planet. Friends or otherwise." Huey admitted. Jazmines hairs stood up on the back of her neck as the chills erupted all over.

Cairo realized he was right. He was in love with her, but he wasn't going to admit it. He already embarrassed him enough. So he released an airy laugh and turned on his heel to head to his class in the next hallway. Their class was on the other end. "Fine. Just know you can't protect her forever." He snickered entering his classroom.

Jazmine felt Hueys fist tremble and gave it a light squeeze. He seemed to calm a bit and pulled her in front to him.

"We have a presentation. I'll take the odds you take the evens." he brushed off the situation quick. But she knew it was bugging him. Huey hates it when people try to read him. Thats why she doesn't question his actions. He knows what he's doing. But honestly, she was getting a bit worried about Huey and Cairo. What's his deal anyway?

 **Freeman House, just after six-thirty**

A light knock came to the door. Huey looked at the time and got up from his spot on the couch in the living room with Jazmine. He opened the door to Caesar with a backpack and tablet.

"You said you needed a favor and to get it done before our Holiday vacation. Its Holiday vacation and I got the stuff. I also have all my shit packed for our trip in a few days. You guys excited?" the dread head flashed his infamous grin. He kicked off his shoes quickly and made a mad dash for the couch. He sat on Jazmines lap and gave her a tight hug and wriggled all over her. She laughed. He always did this and sometimes she'd do it back. They've all known each other such a long time they had no problem being weird together.

"Yes, we're ready to go. But we still have until the 26th to gather any last minute information before we go." Huey walked coolly back into the living room. His brow raised at the sight of his right hand sitting on Jazmine. Caesar chuckled as caught a glimpse of the scowl and quickly moved to the opposite side of the couch. Huey pushed everything to the side of the coffee table to see what he brought over for them to go over.

"Alrighty then. Lets get crackin. So remember how you asked me what they were up to this year? Well, the Winter Solstice started and everyones in the Chi to celebrate. Again." Caesar turned on his tablet and flipped to a tab on the internet. He showed them a dates and times they'd have certain gatherings. And the main event called Celebrating Mother which fell on New Years day.

Hueys eyebrows furrowed at the link for the main event. He took the tablet from Caesar and clicked on it. He started to read and sat down quietly. To Jazmine and Caesar this was totally new to them. They never seen him this curious before. Jazmine peered over his shoulder and began to read too.

"The sole woman who created all humans AND vampires?" She read out loud. Caesar nodded his head. "I've never heard that story." she shook her head. The boys gave her look.

"Yes you have." they answered in unison.

"You know how they say everyone can be traced to four women in Africa?" Caesar asked. Jazmine nodded knowingly. "Well, those four women were created by only one woman." Caesar informed. Jazmines eyes lit up in surprise. "They also discovered a gene that only women of color still carry. But she alone carried out the true nature of the gene. Without the help from a man she birthed those four women in which humans branch from today." he noted.

"But theres more than most people think. Its said that a demon who resembled the God Anubis came to her for aide and she, being the most understanding compassionate mother she was took him in along with some friends of his. She bore her eldest child with the demon thus creating the first true vampire. We come from the son and daughter who went on to have children. The elder child carries the vampire mutation and the ability to walk in daylight. For example myself, Ceez and sad to say Cairo." Huey further explained. Jazmines eyebrows shot up. She didn't know any of that! But how did they know?

"Where do you guys get all your information from?" She asked.

"The same way anyone knows any stories about their ancestry. It gets passed down generation to generation. So we never forget where we come from and to be grateful for our bloodline. Some bloodlines more pure than the others." Huey answered, but something about that last part of his statement didn't sit well with her. Jazmine was ready to question what he meant but he suddenly decided to just leave and go upstairs. Caesar and Jazmine gave each other questioning glances until he came back down with a small box.

Huey put the box down with a sigh and what looked like regret. Whats gotten into him? "My Godmother gave me this box when she told me what I was. She said its from my father, but she told me to never open it. And as a challenge to really make sure that I don't, she also gave me this damn box with the key in it. She said if I open it all my questions will me answered. The thing about it is...I'm not sure if I want them to be answered anymore. Not with the fate most have suffered since." Huey breathed heavy. Jazmine could visibly see his hand tremble as he reached for the key. She stopped him.

"You could open this now and fail her challenge, or you can wait a little longer like you have been and wait for us to find her to open the box." Jazmine placed a light hand over his. "Just wait. As reassurance that whether you opened the box or not, you'll be alright." she told him. Caesar didn't have to use his supernatural abilities to see they were having one of their moments, so he left them alone to probe through the kitchen, like he always did when he showed up.

Huey sighed. Maybe she was right. He was getting worked up over nothing. Just when he was about to open his mouth again, the doorbell rang. But it was Caesar who opened the door.

"Nigga, you don't live here. Why you openin doors?" a voice spoke. To Huey it was familiar but Jazmine had to ask. The two turned to see Caesars younger brother with his own laptop and leather bag.

Standing just a bit shorter than his brother, but equally handsome, Vladmir was often seen as the smarter of the two Caesar brothers. In comparison to Michael, girls fell for him because of his Caribbean accent and lighter colored eyes. A dread head like his elder sibling, but the main difference besides hair length Vladmir wore semi-rimless glasses. And with those sinfully handsome looks, he could bag any girl he chose. The fun part about watching these two was, you never really heard Caesars native accent, unless Vlad was around.

"Aye Hue-Free! What shakin bruddah." he gave a fist bump to the afro haired leader before suddenly turning his attention to Jazmine who took a step back. "Excuse me, mi'lady. Me don tink we had the pleasure of meeting properly. My name is Vladmir Caesar, but yuh can call me whatever yuh see fit. Whatever it be, let it roll off your tongue while yuh let meh show you the length of meh banana boat." He kissed her hand. Caesar literally pulled Huey back to keep him from killing his younger sibling. That was the other reason they never really saw him, he was an incurable flirt and was always chasing a skirt.

But this is Jazmine he's speaking to at the moment, so he didn't expect to be laid out on his ass, a knee to between his legs and a black eye after that right hook. She even kicked him in the solar plexus for good measure while he was down before storming off into the kitchen. Good thing she did it rather than Huey, because then he'd be banned from speaking to her directly ever again. Huey could probably pull it off with Toms help seeing as neither like any other male oogling the beautiful biracial spitfire.

"Bro, remember the list of girls I gave you that were totally off limits starting with Cin? Well, Jazmine is number two on that list. And what did I always tell you about number one and number two?" Caesar questioned his younger brother who was still on the floor holding himself in agony.

"Mess with number two, be beaten black and blue. Mess with number one, pray I can have a son. Noted." he groaned, still trying to catch his breath. Huey actually released a light laugh, with a visible smile. Caesar jerked away in scared confusion. " _The fuck was that?! Dis nigga can fuckin laugh?"_ Thats something you don't witness...ever.

The boys left Vlad to recover on his own and followed behind Jazmine who was making microwave popcorn, queso dip and nachos. Caesar and Vlad weren't staying too long but she was going to enjoy some time with her dread head buddy. They don't see each other too often.

"So about the Ankh you told me about." Caesar reminded eating a nacho. "So far, we've scratched the dirt on the surface. The most I can tell you is the stone thats supposed to be in the middle has been missing for eons. No ones seen it." he explained. Huey faced him with a questioning brow.

"What does it look like?" He asked. Caesar gave it some thought.

"The book said it looked like a giant Ruby but it was actually the Blood of the Canine solidified and turned to stone. They say it was placed into the Ankh after Mother and the demon had their eldest son. If you think about it if the blood of a demon as a power source and the Ankh as basically the key hole you can only imagine how strong a brothah would be if he had it." Caesar shook his head with a chuckle. Huey and Jazmine on the other hand, exchanged glances.

"Define powerful." Jazmine questioned. Caesar shrugged before trotting off to retrieve the book from where he got this information. He came back with the book in hand and wide open. He flipped to a tab he left and put the book on the counter for them to see.

"Well if you know your stuff, you know the Ankh is is more than just a pretty symbol. Its the symbol for man and woman put together, it also has further meaning." He grinned as he explained.

"Whats the further meaning?" Jazmine asked.

"Life." Huey answered. Caesar nodded.

"Exactly. Man plus woman equals life. Simple, but if you take the Blood of the Canine and put it in the center you've created the greatest power a mortal man could ever possess. But it would destroy them in an instant. The demon blood would totally reject them. But if one of us had it, we could literally become an unstoppable force." he concluded.

"So alone what do each do?" Jazmine asked. "Huey touches it and his visions practically send him into a seizure." her eyebrows furrowed. Caesar eyed his friend who gave him an eye back.

"I have to witness this for myself." he grinned. Huey shook his head rejecting the idea. "Plus thats his thing. Everyone kinda has an extra supernatural ability. He has visions when he comes in physical contact with things over a century old. Its like if walls could talk and he can talk to them. Energy is attracted to things that have none. So for example, Ben Franklins spyglass would literally show him everything that happened because the energy it absorbed, so to speak, records it over the course of time. This kind of energy cannot die, its simply stored." he explained. Jazmines eyes lit up. That must be somewhat cool but at the same time the shit Huey went through, it must also be a pain in the ass.

"So, whats yours, making your dreads grow faster?" she asked jokingly. Caesar gave a droll look before suddenly appearing next to her without moving from in front of her. She fully registered the body double standing beside her and jumped back with a curse. "AHH! Shhit!" she looked it up and down in horror. There were two Caesars in the kitchen! She poked the one next to her and it was full flesh. She jumped further away. "I take it back." she whined. Both Caesars grinned before the one standing on the opposite side of the kitchen disappeared.

"So should we find the stone too?" Huey questioned. Caesar shrugged.

"If you're planning on world domination no, but for a good cause maybe. Or you can just hide it in museum and have it out in the open for another sucker to take it and probably destroy us all and make it known that we're no fairy tail." the dread head said sarcastically. "Its missing for a reason. If anything someone has it keeping it out of harms way." They all exchanged glances and suddenly made a dash for the living room. Huey looked at the box sitting on the table. The key still in the hole untouched and Vlad on the couch with headphones on staring into his laptop.

"Ya'll dont think thats whats in the box do you?" Caesar questioned. Jazmine shrugged.

"More like Pandoras box."

"No. The center of the Ankh is too big for whatever is in the box." Huey could tell from the size. Whatever is in the box is far too small. Now it made him wonder even more.

"We gotta scat anyway. Momma dukes wants us up early tomorrow to prep for Christmas dinner. Cleaning and Church music here we come." Caesar sighed. "Cmon butthead." He slapped his brother upside the head while he gathered his things to go. "Hold on to this one. I put a bunch of notes in parts that I think you'd find interesting. I'll tell mom you guys said 'Hi'. See ya." Caesar and Vlad closed the door behind them, leaving the two alone again.

"Wheres Robert and Riley?" Jazmine asked. Huey shrugged.

"If anything, Granddad went on a date with Ms. Penn again so I don't expect to see him until morning. And Riley is at Jaelyns because for starters he can't be trusted home alone and I told Granddad I was going to do some stuff after school and then head to the dojo. But the dojos closed until January third." Huey told her

"So he's staying there until sometime tomorrow. I know Roberts going to make you guys clean because we're all coming over here for Christmas dinner. I'll just tell mom I'm here." she shrugged.

"You live across the street why don't you ever feel like being home?" Huey questioned. Jazmines features and aura changed. Something was up. "Are they fighting again?" he asked. She shook her head not wanting to speak on it.

"Let it go now while you have the chance." she sighed walking back into the living room sitting on the couch. He hated to see her like this. Jazmine loves her parents but she loved them better when they actually worked together.

"What happened?" he sat on the coffee table in front of her blocking the television she had her eyes glued on but wasn't really watching. She crossed her legs under her and folded her arms.

"I stopped by the house to see if they were in. They were screaming at each other in the basement about money and work. Mom thinks Dad works too much and wants to spend more time with him to reconnect like the counselors been telling them to, but Dad got a promotion and works more, is stressed more and just comes home tired and won't give her the time of day. Plus after the whole Sean incident he's on the rocks about whether he wants to stay married or not. Mom says if he gave her as much attention as he did his job she wouldn't have felt vulnerable and neglected and she wouldn't have talked to someone else about how she felt." Jazmine curled herself up and rested her chin on her knees.

Huey kind of felt bad for her. As much as they argued about not spending time with each other she would much rather they spend time with her too. Not individually but all together as a family. Huey wished he could say the same but without his late Grandmother, sitting at the table didn't feel as good. So they kind of went their own ways as he and Riley got older. But they still have their strange bond. Sometimes it was nice to be with his family, other times they knew to just leave everything the way it was.

"If you really want to spend more time with your family, then tell them. And if they don't listen, our dysfunctional door is always open." Huey patted Jazmines soft head of curls before getting up and heading upstairs to his room. Jazmine smiled to herself. She knew that well. Thats why she was always there rather than home.

Huey came back in pajama pants and a black muscle shirt and black socks. Jazmine gave a light pout. "Wheres mine?" she asked.

"You know your way around my room. You have clothes here, go find them yourself." Huey said flipping through the On Demand to see what he could throw on. Jazmine stuck her tongue out called him a jerk and trotted up the stairs to change. She was likely to shower first, so it gave him plenty of quiet time to read the notes Caesar made. He heard the shower begin to run and her footsteps as she walked around the room.

Robert decided to give Huey the guest room because he's more responsible and after an incident with Riley using his loofah and Hueys allergic reaction to whatever soap he used, it came with its own bathroom. Originally Robert was going to take it but he said it was too small for him and he already gets the master bedroom which has two closets. Huey also started his mini library with the smaller closet when he installed shelves and put all his books in.

Speaking of books, he pulled up the one Caesar left and began to read. Still one question did baffle him. If the Ankh was given to Jazmine from the person who had it before, why does it haunt him the most? The book wasn't going to give him that answer so instead he searched for others. He stumbled upon the biggest tab Caesar left about a prince who went missing after a great battle and his rival being disowned by the coven for going power mad. It says he searched for great power and when he heard the Blood of the Canines stone was around he pursued it. But supposedly nothing was found. They're guessing he's long gone by now.

So someone must have the stone. When they went to Chicago and hopefully if they fond his Godmother, he can ask her about it. Hueys guess is if the prince and he Blood of the Canine are both missing, the prince took it with him wherever he went.

He heard the rumble of he shower being shut off. Jazmine was probably going to take some time doing her hair so she was going to be in the bathroom for a while. The book was large and kind of heavy so Huey went back up the stair to put it somewhere safe until he was ready to give it back.

When he entered his room he could smell the black soap from the bathroom. It was calming. When he placed the book down on his desk he noticed the door to the bathroom was slightly open and through the steaming mist he could see a blurry silhouette of his curvy friend in the large wall mirror. He doesn't mean to watch, honestly. But something caught his eye.

She disappeared from his vision for a second until returning with the purple and gold towel she used to dry herself off to wipe down the fogged mirror. Jazmine leaned toward her reflection to study her hair for a moment, running her fingers through it with the towel raised to cover herself. She gave her head a shake and began to towel dry her coils and then flipped her hair to and began to towel dry the other side. With another final shake or her hair, she placed the towel on the sink, took a step back and OH MY SWEET JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH SHE HAS DARK NIPPLES!

Huey shook the dirty thoughts out his head as he tried to make a mad dash for the door only to run hip and toe first into the desk, and quite loudly at that. "Fuck!" He cursed out loud. He heard a shrill and the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

"You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing?!" Jazmine shrieked from the other side.

"Just bringing the book upstairs. Calm down. I stubbed my toe." he replied as emotionless as he could so she wouldn't suspect he was watching.

"So you didn't see anything?" she asked quietly. If she were staring him in the face she wouldn't be asking that question.

"No." he lied. He was still trying to fight the image of her only black boy shorts wearing, narrow waist, thickening hips, flat toned stomach, 32-D, glazed honey, dark caramelized skin, Hershey chocolate kissed nipples, almost nude figure out his head.

"Then can you do me a small favor?" she asked. "Can you give me my yellow pouch that has all my hair stuff in it. Its on the bed. And give me the dark red bra and everything else I left."

Huey picked up the little pouch and small pile of clothes she laid out and walked them to the door. He cleared his throat. "Um, here you go." he spoke from the door. Jazmine opened the bathroom door to see Huey standing tall but his head respectfully turned the other way with her clothes and hair products in hand. But one thing he couldn't hide was the flush of red across his cheeks.

"Wheres your coco butter?" she asked as she took her things from him lightly. He reached into a small plastic drawer where he kept his lotion, q-tips and cotton balls. "I do have the towel on. You don't have to break your neck you know." She said suddenly. It took a moment but Huey finally gave her the lotion and was ready to bounce but her voice stopped him again. "Could you do my back?" she asked. Huey felt himself grow as he hesitated to answer.

"Sure." he agreed through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath and sat at the edge of his bed.

Jazmines little bronzed feet shuffled across the carpet towards him. Her hair was up in a high bun, the nape of her neck and down to her shoulders were exposed. She handed him the bottle of lotion and faced away from him. She looked around to keep herself distracted from the thought if his hands on her skin.

"I can't do your back if the towels in the way." he said. She knows that. Shes just a little hesitant. With a deep breath she untucked the towel from under her and let it fall. She still kept holding it up to cover her front, but he needed to see the back. At least she put on her pajama shorts before she stepped out the bathroom while he wasn't looking.

Huey was mesmerized by the softness of her skin as he rubbed the lotion on her shoulders and back. He could feel her toned muscles. Probably from running around with him all the time and dance classes. He traced her spine with his finger tips from the base of her neck down to the middle of her back and just above her backside.

Hueys large gentle hands rested on her sides as he trailed back up to her shoulders. He put a bit of pressure between her shoulder blades, her upper vertebrate, and finally her shoulders. He rubbed the excess on her neck and collar bone. Just the feel alone gave her chills and made her burn all over. She released a shaky breath when she felt his on the back of her neck.

Jazmine was ready to head back to the bathroom to finish dressing when she felt his fingers trace her arms and pull her close to him. She could feel her cheeks burning as he bent down to nuzzle the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder. Her legs quaked beneath her. She closed her eyes as her heart began to pound against her chest. What was he doing?

Huey lost himself in her skin, was totally hypnotized by her warm inviting scent. Coco butter just made her smell sweeter. He couldn't contain himself as he turned her around and held her even closer. Her shimmering green orbs stared anxiously into his. He could sense her curiosity, and hear her heart pounding and the blood rushing through her tiny body. Most of all he could smell the sweet tantalizing aroma of her natural reaction of such close contact. It was driving the inner beast in him mad, but it was her eyes that the man in him got lost in.

Accepting the fact that he was completely taken by everything about her, Huey put an air light palm on her cheek and reached up to release her curls that fell in every direction and around her beautiful face. Her natural state. Hair down and free, face not covered in any make up, full, lush light raspberry colored lips and those green eyes that could make him weak in the knees. His vision of imperfect perfection.

Jazmine wouldn't be able to stand up if he weren't holding her already. He gripped her body tighter and leaned towards her beautiful frame closing the gap that fell between them igniting a blaze deep within. Huey really did love Jazmine. And he wasn't going to hide it from her.

Not anymore.

* * *

Okay so the reason I'm changing the name and added The Three Sons, is because I have a crazy vision to show you guys. Also, it's a mystery for you guys to figure out who the three sons are. Lol I hope you love it. New Characters coming soon.

Reviews are welcome. And check out Heros and Desires when you get the chance.

Til then...

Minni3


	8. Duties As A Man

**Chapter 8: Duties as a Man...**

 _ **Woodcrest, Christmas Eve**_

Huey had called Caesar around noon so they could take a zip trip to the Supermarket for whatever was left of the list for Christmas dinner. Jazmine was home with her parents getting ready to do the same. This was one of those rare times you could catch them apart, but that doesn't mean they're not still chatting away.

Huey finally put his phone in his pocket after sending a long text to Jazmine. Caesar was a bit worried because, he may have been shopping but he hardly spoke a word since they got there. Granted he was usually quiet, but no. Today he was silent.

"You aiight bruh? You ain't said a word since you called earlier." he asked his Afro haired companion. Huey eyebrows furrowed as he took a long deep breath.

"I kissed Jazmine..." he sighed. Caesar jaw dropped as he stopped dead in his tracks. What?!

"Bro, tell me you didn't really just say that..." Caesar pinched the bridge of his nose. "You kissed Jazmine?" he started to grin. Huey exhaled heavily as he tried to stay calm in the store. "Thats just tip of the ice berg." He said. Caesar inched closer to hear clearly. "She was topless. Just...panties. Not just panties, boy shorts." he explained.

Caesar felt his heart drop to the floor and tears rolled down his face as he suppressed the urge to cry. "What happened to keeping your distance?!" he started to laugh out loud as he followed behind. Huey let out a growl as he whipped his head to snap.

"Urgh! Listen, I know what I said before but..." Huey started but Caesar cut him off with his hand.

"But you're coming to terms with your feelings for her at the wrong time? You've been in denial for so long about you two practically in a relationship and now that you finally made your move on her you don't know what to do next?" Caesar snorted. "Nigga, have I taught you nothing?" Hueys unamused glare sent daggers between his eyes.

"You got about three seconds to shut up or Imma kick you in your teeth." he spoke quickly. The dread head put up his hands in defense. "She asked me why we aren't together." Huey exhaled quietly. Caesar squinted hoping he didn't screw this up like he did her sweet sixteen when he punched that kid for groping her.

"Jus a question. Whaddya tell her?" he asked. Huey shrugged as he pulled a giant can of collard greens, requested by his grandfather via the shopping list. "I told her the truth. I mean...why sugarcoat?" Caesar nodded in agreement.

"I told her the reason why we aren't together isn't because I don't want us to be. Its because I don't want to put her in more danger than she already is. I don't want someone to use her against me and hurt her in the process. To everyone else, we're friends who are in-denial but we know the truth. We just don't want to overstep the boundaries we created to protect each other." he exhaled softly.

"So what was her reason?" Caesar asked.

"She said she fully understands the gravity of our situation and accepts that we silently agree to stay friends." He nodded as he remembered her words. Caesar never realized the gravity of their friendship until now. They're well aware of the others feelings but have their own reason for not moving past where they are. "But..." Huey continued. "She said sometimes it still sucks that we aren't together. Because she'd like to be." he said giving his trimmed chin hairs a light scratch. Caesar shook his head as they continued.

"Look all I'm sayin is, what happens next is entirely up to you but knowing her, that kiss probably meant a lot to Jazmine." Caesar started. Hueys eyebrows furrowed. He was right, he knew how he felt but what about her? "You gotta think about this Hue-Free because if you go back and tell her y'all should stay friends she might either end up heart broken or she'll understand where your coming from, the latter of the two being more likely seeing as you guys made it this far as just friends." Also a valid point but still after that and all the other things they do on a regular would end up feeling really awkward. "But if you want an official relationship with Jazmine, by all means go for it. You'll still act the same, but maybe a little more affection from mostly you would be the gloss over the image. But still, you'd be able to show her how you really feel. Plus, you'd beat less niggas for groping her during gym class." Caesar added with a quick grin only to have it fade almost immediately.

"You also gotta think about the danger you'll put her in if everyone knew she was your girl. People are hella petty nowadays so someone could easily use Jazmine as bait." And that was the part he worried about the most. The last thing Huey wants is for someone, or anyone to lay a harmful hand on Jazmine. He'd kill a man for that girl. The Afro haired teen exhaled. He honestly had to think about this? The worst part about it was, he actually did.

"Ultimately the choice is up to you guys. I'm just the supportive best friend who doesn't want to see either of you hurt or frustrated but respects your decisions as far as life choices. Because that's what real friends do." He patted Huey on the shoulder and continued to pull more items on his moms last minute shopping list.

This was a lot to think about but he couldn't just discuss this with Caesar, he really needed to talk to Jazmine about all of this. Still, why does this have to be so hard?

"Another thing, and don't take this the wrong way, but...what happened after?" Caesar asked calmly turning to his emotionally conflicted best friend. Hueys eyes widened for a second as he recalled.

"I suggested that I wait for her downstairs while she finishes her bedtime routine and we'd watch a movie." he spoke slowly. Caesar quirked his brow and folded his arms against his chest. "That was it?" he asked. Huey shook his head.

"This is Jazmine we're talkin about. When is it ever that simple?" he started. Caesar was listening intently. "She was a little hesitant at first, but still she asked me if given the chance, if I could put my pride aside because that would be nice." he cringed at repeating her words which, in truth, kinda stung. Caesar felt it too as he let out a low whistle.

"Dayum. She's...wow. Umm, you got everything? I'm done." Caesar switched subjects fast. That was a sign. The only time Caesar won't make a remark on anything is if all options force him to fold.

"Ceez, cmon. Am I thinking about that too hard because..." Huey started but the dread head cut him off waving his hands shaking his head.

"Nope! Uh-uh. Man if I give you further advice she'll know we talked about it because you'll do that thing when you do take my advice and still manage to fuck it up because you tried too hard. And I'm not tryna be any deeper in this line of fire, especially comin from Jazmine. If there's one of the things she can do better than most humans, it is definitely smell bullshit. So, no." He spoke quickly rejecting to go any further in discussing Hueys relationship problems. Contrary to what most people think, Huey doesn't know how to verbally express his feelings without stepping too far out of his persona. No, really. He still can't apologize out loud.

Huey let out a frustrated growl. He really didn't want to do this to him. He glanced up at the dread head with a sigh. "Michael..." Caesars eyes widened and his heart dropped to his feet. No. The last time he called him by his first name in an act of desperation was the summer before Junior year when Tom caught Sarah with her bosses assistant.

Jazmine was caught in the line of fire when she tried to stop them from hurting each other. She stepped between them only to be shoved into a cabinet. They stopped bickering immediately when they realized what they'd done but, what they failed to do was stop her from running across the street to the Freeman house in a fit of hysterical tears and a cut on her forehead that needed to be treated with stitches.

Although the smell of blood would normally be inviting to him, the blood tastes different when the body goes through physical and emotional damage. He was heartbroken hearing her cry so much. She eventually put herself to sleep, but with all the sobbing, Jazmine felt the migraine headache she gave herself when she woke up. Huey called Caesar and asked him to stop by and keep an eye on her while he went across the street to give her parents a piece of his mind.

The dread head let out a sigh as he gave into the desperate Huey face. One of these days, that face is either gonna get him in trouble or killed. Damn it!

"Alright fine. But like I said, the decision on whether to take the relationship further or not is up to you..." he gave in. Why were they doing this now? They had a trip coming up, and they were staying in Chicago for a whole week. Caesar made a mental note, if Huey screws this up he has full permission to punch him in the nuts. "Another thing, how did you convince your grandfather and Tom to keep letting her stay overnight at your place and vice versa?" the dread head asked suddenly. Huey made a questioning face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Caesar shrugged.

"Jus sayin, you guys are at that point in your life in which most teens are consummating every other day, yet you two can be in each others homes all will nilly. Ma would have a fit if Cin slept overnight." he noted.

"So to speak, theres an agreement. As long as we keep our grades up and respect the boundaries they set for us, everythings fine." Huey explained. Caesar nodded in agreement. Plus Huey had ways of finding loop holes when it came to rules.

"I just had to ask." He shrugged childishly teasing Huey who gave a suspect glare. "I mean most people would find it questionable." he said cryptically. Huey eyed his friend.

"What are you getting at?"

"How would you feel if your daughter walked around naked in the neighbor boys bedroom?" Huey turned to Caesar with warning eyes. He grinned still teasing him. "No offense but I'm guessing due to the gravity of the situation your in and all this conflict of your predicament...I bet you're making all this fuss BECAUSE you saw her naked and you saw something you liked. And I'm guessing she has dark nipples. Which I recall to be your weakness." The teasing turned out to be a bad move as the dread head was round house kicked into a Christmas chocolate display and landed with a loud crash.

The dread head let out a groan as he watched his friend leave him in a heap. He sighed. "I hate being right."

 **Freeman House**

The boys entered the house to a noise that filled the house. Not just any noise, Trap music. Riley must be home helping Robert. But seriously, did he honestly have to play this CRAP! Huey entered the living room from where the music came. Riley made an irritated grunt as he stopped vacuuming and turned to his brothers scowl.

"Always fuckin up a niggas vibe and shit. Dayum." He sucked his teeth pulling the cord off to the side. The young gangster turned to Caesar and began to chuckle at the sight of his bruising cheek. "The fuck happened to this nigga?"

"His mouth." Huey eyed Caesar dangerously as he headed towards the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Help us get the rest out the truck." he called out to the young gangsta who was trying to make an escape. Huey snatched Riley by his locks and shoved him towards the door. While he landed on his face, a fit of giggles came from the other side of the door.

"Here, make yourself useful." Jaelyn gave him her bags, kiss his nose which caused a visible blush to form across his cheeks. Jazmine smiled as well while she handed Riley a bag of groceries from outside.

"Hey Huey." she greeted kicking off her boots. Huey gave a satisfied nod to his brothers girlfriend before turning to his green eyed and slightly pink cheek and nosed companion.

"Wheres your scarf?" he asked suspiciously. That would be the third scarf hes given her since the middle of fall. Instead, Jazmine gestured toward the purple scarf on the coat rack. Wait...all she took off were her boots. He shoulda seen that coming. "Do me a solid and boil some water?" he asked. Jazmine gave a quick nod before they went their separate ways.

When he reached the two outside however, they seemed to be shuffling around and were suddenly in a hurry. At least there were only a few bags left. After closing the trunk and locking the doors Huey put the bags down for a moment to kick off his boots. Jazmine came back and shut the door behind him. She picked up the bag of seasonings and spices and left him with the numerous canned greens. He could feel her eyes on him. When he finally stood up to face her, those eyes gave away what she was really thinking.

"Are you staying over or are you going home tonight?" he asked. She shook her head. "Definitely going home tonight and staying over tomorrow. Our flight is at eight in the morning right?" she confirmed. Huey nodded as they took the rest of the groceries to the kitchen.

While waiting for their water to boil for whatever they all used it for, the teens all stood around the kitchen. Eventually Riley and Jaelyn made mugs of hot chocolate and went off to do their own thing, which was probably run off into the living room to play 2K. The trio stayed in the kitchen drinking Lemon and Ginger tea with honey.

"Any new questions before we head out? After tonight, most of our sources are gonna be totally out of commission until January." Caesar asked stirring his tea mixing the honey. Huey snorted as he sipped his tea.

"Too many. But I won't go over any of them until we get to Chicago. For now lets get through the holidays." Huey made a tired face. If there was anything he probably didn't want to do right now is think about the numerous questions he had for his Godmother. "But, should we all just be here tomorrow night to ensure no ones gonna be late for our flight?" he asked. Jazmine and Caesar both shrugged.

"I'm already going to be here so thats a given." Jazmine chimed sipping her tea. Caesar gave his thin beard a quick scratch before nodding in agreement. That would work.

"Sure why not. I'll have dinner and family time then I'll just go to you guys. Which reminds me, wanna see what I bought my mother for Christmas?" he suddenly became chipper. Jazmine nodded anxiously. Caesar pulled out his phone and started to scroll though his pictures before selecting the one he wanted and turned the screen to reveal his gift to his mother.

It was a blue and while stone necklace with gold ball shaped spacers in between and the center, a gold Nefertiti head pendant. Jazmines eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"I am so jealous of your mom right now. That is beautiful." Jazmine took the phone to examine it more. Huey peeked over her shoulder and glanced at the necklace too. Wow, someone has great taste. He felt a pinch of narcissism when he remembered he got Jazmine a Christmas gift too. But no one knew that because he kept it hidden in his room and he never breathed nor hinted toward him doing anything for this holiday. Plus in all honesty, he didn't stop at just one gift. (But we'll get to that later)

"Nice. But our flight is at eight in the morning which means we gotta be up by at least five-thirty, on the road by six-thirty and in the terminal at seven. If you guys don't mind, we'll find breakfast there. But definitely bring something to snack on because..." Huey started to ramble but Caesar cut him off because he was talking way too fast.

"Aye man, slow down before you bite your tongue off. And for shits sake, relax." the dread head got up from his spot and called out to Huey shaking his head and heading to the bathroom. Huey propped himself on the counter next to the fridge. He kept his eyes closed and ran his hand down his face restlessly before exhaling and resting his hands on his thighs. Jazmine stood beside him leaning on the counter.

"You okay?" she asked putting a comforting hand on his knee. At first he said nothing but opened his eyes to look at the floor. "Tired?"

"I'm just trying to get some answers and stop the damn Ankh from terrorizing me. Even though I haven't touched it in some time." he dropped his shoulders and began to rotate his head before giving his shoulders a relaxing roll. Jazmine gave a questioning look. It has been some time since he touched it.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hueys eyebrows furrowed, wanting to ignore the things that have been taunting him.

"The visions. I can still hear the screams of a civilization being murdered. Men, women, children. Mortal and immortal alike, even the ones in between and others. The heat from the flames and overall I can feel their pain as if I was there myself." Huey could feel his heart ache for the people who were slaughtered for no reason, the bloodshed and the echoes of cries. It gave him nightmares and headaches.

Jazmine could see how this was making him feel. She felt so bad because she wished she could do more to help them but what good was she? The most she could do was comfort them with her words but she didn't have the things the boys had. She felt useless. Granted, she knew they listened to her and took in her uplifting messages but Jazmine wanted to be more than encouraging. In a way, she wanted to be in the front lines with them. Beside them. Beside Huey.

She exhaled as she moved to stand directly in front of him. One small hand resting on his knee while the other reached up to touch his cheek. Huey looked up to see those beautiful green orbs staring at him. His features softened, only for her. She gave a small smile before reaching forward to hug him. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her arms snaked around his torso. Everything she did, it was almost as if she was was reading his mind further than he could. Jazmine could bring Huey peace by just standing next to him and he appreciated that.

"Don't worry too much. I don't want you to stress yourself out." She spoke softly against his neck. Her warm breath creating goosebumps and calming him. "But we'll get through this." She said 'WE'. That was another thing he wanted to talk about. But not now, not yet.

In response to her words, Huey wrapped at first, one arm around her, then the other before resting his head on Jazmines shoulder. He actually gave her a firm squeeze and released an exhale before pulling away. Jazmine smiled up at him. Although subtle, it was still a thank you none the less.

Caesar walked in on the two having a moment and stood at the kitchen doorway smiling at them. But something was totally amiss. His eyes began to focus on the two. Jazmine looked fine but it was Huey that looked a little off. Maybe it was because he was being openly affectionate, like he advised. But still...

Huey caught a glimpse of the dread head standing in the doorway and straightened himself. Jazmine turned to where her afro haired companion was looking. After giving him a quick smile she began to mosey back toward the island in the center of the kitchen. When Huey hopped off the counter, he seemed oddly timid. Caesar gave a concerned questioning look.

"You alright?" he asked. Huey seemed to stumble a bit before taking a single step forward. He brushed him off with a grunt and a wave of his hand. Huey walked into the pantry and pulled a box of granola bars from the shelf. Caesar turned to Jazmine. "Has he been acting a little weird to you lately?" he asked the green eyed beauty. Before she could answer there was a loud crash of items falling off the shelf. Huey had collapsed to the floor. "Shit..." Caesar cursed out loud.

Jazmine ran over to Hueys side to help him off the floor. "Oh God. Huey are you okay?!" she asked. Her eyes fixed on him with some worry and fear. Huey sat up slowly. He was so weak he was literally trembling. Even more he suddenly broke into a sweat and his vision began to blur. "You're all clammy. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Jazmines worried eyes almost made him feel weaker. Either that or it was because his head started swimming. But there was no way he was gonna let her know that. Instead he stubbornly shook his head trying to get up.

"Jazmine, I'm fine." he spoke quietly through his teeth.

Caesar on the other hand approached a little more aggressively. "There somethin you not tellin us?" he questioned eying him suspiciously. Hueys features changed as he shockingly...said nothing. Their jaws dropped. "Bro, whats up?" Caesar asked.

"I'm fine." Huey grumbled as the two started to lift him to his wobbly feet. Jazmine let out a soft exhale.

"He must be tired from the week. Another thing, its almost three in the afternoon, have you eaten today mister?" Jazmine questioned helping him off the floor and sitting him down on a bar stool. Huey sent a swift glare in her direction. "Yup. No wonder you're so cranky." she pouted. She looked back at the pantry and took note to the mess that had to be cleaned up. Which also pegged another question, how long until...

"What was that?" Just about on cue, the senior came downstairs at the noise with his usual and quite possibly genetic scowl. He glanced over to his grandson who was perched on the chair along with his two friends who stood in the kitchen with him. He peered behind Jazmine to see the mess on the floor. "The hell happened? Huey you know little baby is too short to reach your snacks in the pantry. Help clean this shit up. You too Bob Marley." Robert glared at his grandson and Caesar. Huey released a frustrated sigh as the old man turned on his heel and back up the stairs. Caesar made an offended gesture.

Jazmine was already in the pantry picking up large items that could be salvaged. Caesar motioned for Huey to stay put while he helped instead. "Life of the vertically challenged." Jazmine mumbled to herself. She reached for a box of Pop Tarts that were covered in RedHot hot sauce. The bottle had broke where it landed and now the floor was going to stink like hot sauce for maybe a few days. Even with bleach. She brushed a pack that had fallen from the box. What she didn't see was the shard of glass beneath the package, so when she went to scoop it off the floor it made a visible nick on her knuckle that started to bleed. "What the shit..." she sucked her teeth.

The smell of iron quickly filled the boys nostrils. Caesar was able to ignore it, as tempting as it was. Thats when a light bulb turned on in his head. Truthfully, Huey ate a small bowl of raisin and spice oatmeal before they left to do the last minute food shopping. He started to put things together as he turned to his slightly flustered friend on the bar stool with his head in a relaxed position on his shoulders and eyes fixed on an unknown spot in front of him. But they were hollow for a moment before flashing red for a split second.

"Jaz, you might wanna clean that up." Caesar advised almost cryptically. Jazmine rose to her feet and walked over to the sink to rinse off whatever had begun to cover her finger. The hot sauce surrounding the cut made it sting. But even though she had rinsed her finger, there was one spot that just wouldn't go away. She poked it to see if it were just skin that hasn't bled through yet but instead she gave herself a bit of a shock when it stung to touch it. The shard had lodged itself in her finger almost like a splinter.

Just when she was ready to ask for a hand, Huey appeared behind her and pulled her finger to his lips. He began to suck the surrounding drops of blood as he tried to get the piece of glass from her delicate finger. But the taste of her blood was making the beast within rise to the surface. Caesar could sense the sudden surge of power course through his friend before he jumped up to separate the two.

"Hey man what are you doing?" He questioned the afro haired teen who put his hands up in defense.

"Just getting the piece of glass out. But the cut needs to heal." Huey stepped away from Jazmine spitting out the shard into a paper towel. What was that?

"Hold on, when was the last time you fed?" the dread head questioned only for Huey to shrink away more. "Huey..." he called out. Huey let out a sigh but Jazmine was still lost.

"He should have ate this morning like he usually does." Jazmine finished rinsing her finger and wrapping a paper towel around it. Caesar shook his head.

"No, I mean fed as in drank. Wheres your supply?" he questioned more. Jazmine grew visibly lost. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Caesar gestured toward him.

"Wheres your supply?" he asked again. Huey let out a grumble as he gave his answer.

"I ran out a few weeks ago." Huey folded his arms across his chest. Caesar wanted to punch him in the neck.

"You have to feed at least once a week." he reminded only to get the glare. It finally clicked to Jazmine. Right, he needs blood too. Well at least now she knew how often he needed to.

Caesar shook his head at Huey. "Why didn't you tell me, I just restocked two days ago." Huey released an unhuman like growl until Jazmine pinched his ribcage. He turned to her with a glare and she gave one right back with her hands on her hips. And for once, she brought HIM down to size. Caesar even got a chill.

"We are trying to help you and yet all you do is let your stubborn pride get in the way from you stepping down from your ego!" she started. That must have stung, because that was kind of a thing he did. However, Caesar stepped away from the two in case it turned into one of their arguments about Hueys attitude problem. And you better believe if theres ANYONE who can put Huey in his place, its Jazmine. "Stop acting so damn tough and let us take care of you for a change." she said calmly. Huey backed down quietly, but you could see the defeat in his face with the blush across his cheeks. Huey picked up his tea and started for the door. Not without punching the dread head in the arm, and quite painfully too.

"Aye! What the fuck man. I didn't do anything." he rubbed his now twitching arm eying his friend who pouted the whole way up the stairs.

"Exactly." Huey shouted before slamming his bedroom door shut. The Brooklyn native almost went up to give ol Afro a piece of his mind but Jazmine called him back into the kitchen.

"Do you mind helping me with this first and then, if you can, run and get him whatever he needs?" she asked sweeping the pantry floor. Caesar was ready to answer, until he saw the expression on her face. Was she getting ready to cry?

"Jaz, whats the matter?" he moved to stand beside her. She wiped a couple tears and choked back a sob before she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself. "Are you okay?" Caesar asked patting her shoulder.

"I just have pre-flight jitters and some Aunt Cookie anxiety." Jazmine got ready to sweep some more but Caesar gave her nose a light flick. "And Huey worries me. I just wish he would depend on me more often." she pouted. He gave a knowing grin and sprang one of her curls that touched her nose.

"Don't worry about ol Hue-Free, he'll be iight. And believe me, you give him more help than anyone." Caesar said heading towards the door. He pulled on his coat and boots and stopped for a moment. "Also, you might wanna talk to him about it. You know he can be oblivious sometimes." he reminded. He held a valid point. Jazmine smirked nodding her head as the dread head closed the front door behind him. It suddenly dawned on her that he also didn't help her do shit to finish cleaning the pantry. Well played, asshole.

Riley and Jaelyn came downstairs into the kitchen. The young gangster glanced over to his curly haired neighbor standing in his pantry. Jazmine reached into her pocket and pulled a twenty from the hundred her father gave her earlier.

"Clean this up." she said putting the twenty in his hand. Naturally, Riley would protest...but she just gave a nigga a twenty so fuck it.

Jazmine knocked lightly on Hueys door. He was nose deep in the old book Caesar had given him. Things were getting interesting.

"Its open."

Jazmine entered the room quietly closing the door behind her. She finally unzipped and shrugged off her Northface and hung it on the rack on the door. While she shuffled towards the bed to sit beside him, she unraveled a long hair tie from her arm and pulled her hair in a loose low ponytail. Although it seemed like he was just reading, she could feel his eyes on her.

She took the remote to the bluetooth speaker on the computer desk and pulled her phone from her pocket. After connecting the devices she scrolled and started playing music.

 _ **It may seem like Our fire, Has been a little burnt out. We're tired. We only need to stay close, in time Sparks will flyyy...**_

"Now that you're up here, you want to get something off your chest?" Huey kept his nose in the book. Jazmine felt her face get hot. Why does he do that? Fine. If he wants the blunt approach, then he'll get it.

"What are you afraid of?" she questioned. Hueys eyebrow rose just a bit further than normal. In fact he actually looked quite baffled as he finally turned his head to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you say you'd want us to be together too, yet you haven't asked me because you're conflicted. Sounds to me like you're afraid of something and thats why you pretty much ran away from me last night." Jazmine said bluntly her expression unwavering. If there was ever a moment he hated when Caesar was right...its this. Fair enough. Huey closed the book and set it on his computer desk. He pulled the chair to the edge of the bed and motioned Jazmine to sit in front of him. She swung her legs over the edge and got comfortable. Huey inched closer before throwing her off completely when he took a hold of her hand.

"What are you..." she was red in the face and ready to pull away until he locked her legs between his.

"I have a reason for everything I do. Including this but I'll get to that in a minute." He started quickly. Jazmine reared slightly. "To answer your question, yes I worry about people hurting you because of me and believe me there are some ballsy people in this world who would in a heartbeat if they chose. Even more you _are_ with me all the time so its a risk I take when I let you tag along for the more dangerous events." he started to explain.

"I know that. But why did you kiss me? To get it off your chest?" Jazmine pouted sarcastically. Huey actually let out a chuckle.

"Yes and no." He answered truthfully. She was ready to shove him away, but thats why he held her hands and her feet just in case. "You would be truly shocked how many times I've literally had to hold myself back from snatchin you up and doing a lot more than just kiss you." he confessed glancing directly into her eyes. She stiffened in total surprise and a fierce blush spread across her cheeks. "If we move onto a relationship, you realize things are gonna be different between us. We'll take our time doing whatever it is couples do." he spoke to her. "But we'll take our time on building together too. We're at that age in which we need to start thinking about our future. And everytime I start to think about mine I include you." Jazmine felt her heart melt at his words. She looked down at her hands and Hueys thumb ran back and forth gently across her skin. She was ready to give a response but his voice stopped her.

"However, I don't want to put yourself at greater risk. There will be times when I can't protect you and you'd have to make the flight or fight decisions on your own." he noted. Jazmine released a small chuckle and smiled at him.

"Because I don't have an issue with helping you fight whatever may come already." she exhaled. "Huey, I don't need the long speech about why you've held back for my own good. I get it. Thats why I was so okay with where we stood as friends. But I need to know, why are you holding back on having a relationship. What are you afraid of?" she asked again. Her phone began to ring beside her. It was her mother.

"Yes mom?" she answered with a sigh. Huey took this moment to step away from her and move towards his closet. He reached for the top shelf and pulled a light blue box from the corner. Jazmine watched as her mother requested she come home and do some final cleaning before she left for her trip and to make sure she has everything packed so she can bring it over the Freeman house tomorrow night. Huey placed the box beside her.

"Yeah I can do that. I'm coming." she sighed into the phone before hanging up and picking up the box to examine it. "Whats this for?" she asked.

"You're not allowed to open it until midnight." Huey told her as she got up to gather her things to go. The two went downstairs so Jazmine could put on her boots and coat. As she opened the door ready to head out, she realized he was putting on his things to walk her across the street.

"Shouldn't you stay here? Get some rest." Jazmine protested but his coat was already buttoned and boots on. He gave a quirked brow and gestured towards the open door. She couldn't protest any further, it was useless. But its not like she truly wanted to. She didn't mind simple things such as him walking her across the street to get home.

As soon as Jazmine was safe and sound at home, and after a quick greeting and goodbye to Sarah, Huey left to rest as requested by Jazmine. But not after he called Ceez back.

"Yeah. It worked." he spoke into the phone. Caesar let out a sigh.

"Okay. But I am on my way back with a supply for you. If there was anything you couldn't fake, its your hunger. I'll be back in a few." he told him. Huey let out a sigh, this was one he wasn't going to win. Which he could accept. For now.

 **Midnight, Christmas Day...**

Jazmines alarm went off, but it wasn't like she could sleep anyways. She was going to Chicago with Huey and Caesar in a little over 24 hours even more Huey just gave her this blue box. She wondered what it been since he gave it to her. She pulled it from her nightstand and took a deep breath as she opened the small gift.

Inside was a gold necklace with a beautiful heart shaped emerald, matching stud earrings and a gold ring with an emerald and white diamonds surrounding it. Under the jewelery was a note from Huey.

: _I know the risks, but for you I'll risk it all. I know what I want and its you beside me. All I ask is if you've made up your mind as well, let me know. No matter the decision, I want you to keep these so you know you'll always have my heart._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Love, Huey._

Jazmine felt the tears well up in her eyes and felt her heart pounding in her chest cavity as she stared at the beautiful items he had given to her. She smiled to herself and began to laugh. He was serious about earlier, then again whenever he was serious about anything he meant it. She took the necklace and examined it. He got the right size ring too. Huey was truly amazing sometimes.

She knew what to do come morning when she stopped by for breakfast.

It was official.

* * *

Our favorite couple is taking the plunge! Will it last? And wait until Christmas, even more wait until they get to Chicago!

Til then, love peace and chicken grease.

Minni3


	9. Attack on the Heartsrings

Chapter 9: Attack on the Heartstrings

 **Egypt**

 _She was watching him, She could probably tell there was something up and he wasn't telling her. But he could smell it so strongly it made his blood boil. Something was either coming or it was already there with them. But what the hell was it and where?_

 _"Akil..." Zora called out to him snapping him out of his thoughts. He gave a subtle quirk of his brow and a faint 'Hmm' in response. "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."she asked him curiously. He released a sigh as his eyebrows furrowed in temporary resolution. He needed to focus but now his head was pounding._

 _Akil stood up only to stumble a bit. He was dizzy too apparently. Luckily she didn't notice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little off." He could sense her reluctance, she must be fixing to ask him again. Instead she did not. What he didn't like was the sound of his chamber doors being swung open so hard it shook the room._

 _Turning to see his father, his sister Mosi and the yellow haired girl from before, Akil suppressed the urge to groan out loud. Without warning the Pharaoh slammed his fist into his face and sent hi flying across the room. Zora let out a shriek as she was suddenly face to face with the Pharaoh as he took her by her arm and held her off her feet._

 _"I raised you. How could you think I wouldn't figure out your little scheme. I know your every maneuver. Don't make the mistake I almost got me dethroned. Don't you soil the bloodline with stupidity!" his voice echoed across the room._

 _"What are you talking about? Why would I do such a thing?" Akil questioned wiping the blood from his lip. The Pharaoh began to move toward the balcony with Zora still in hand. Akil finally rose to his feet._

 _"Don't play coy with me boy. You plan on keeping your pet don't you. Instead of finding a suitable husband and cutting ties like I told you." he gave a questioning eye towards his son. Akil felt a nerve work in his temple. Shit. The Pharaoh smirked. "You never told her did you? Its no wonder you're so attached to her. Indeed she is a desert flower but you have a duty to keep to this family. She is a danger to this family and you know it. Send her away or have us all killed!" he growled furiously._

 _"Like how you sent my mother away!?" Akil suddenly snapped. The room silent. The Pharaohs eyebrow quirked. "I've always known. You always told us she died after giving birth to a male heir. But you ended up with both of us, Azura and I so you decided to keep her for an extended amount of time. Until the Council found out and they ordered you to send her away and instead of telling us the truth you lied and told us she had become ill and died." Akil could feel his head pounding. The Pharaoh lifted Zora onto the edge of the balcony._

 _"You will learn your place in this world like I did. Yes I sent your mother away but I did it for good cause. Be grateful for your mothers sacrifice, she did it for you." he sneered towards his son eyes glowing and fangs bared. "Get rid of the girl, or I will." he turned his back towards Akil and held Zora firmly by her arm._

 _Akil hissed at his father. "Let her go." With a gust of wind blowing into his chamber the Pharaohs face all dark except his glowing red eyes turned towards Akil with a menacing glare._

 _"Choose your word wisely." his demonic voice echoing across the room._

 _"Now."_

 _The dark face grinned a wide Cheshire grin and rather than the face of his father it was Kesi holding Zora. He cackled ask he spoke again._

 _"As you wish, my lord." he held his grin as he released Zora. He reached out to get her but she had already fallen beyond his reach. All he could hear was the sound of her terrified scream before all became dark._

 **End Dream**

Akil shot up from his chamber in a sweat and a pounding headache. He was poisoned. His servant poisoned his tea! He'll deal with that after he deals with the commotion in the halls. What the hell is going on? As the young prince emerged from his room he was face to face with demons everywhere. Dog faced men running about. Now he was definitely going to kill the servant who poisoned him.

Another shrill came from the end of the hall. As he hurried and brought down a few of the intruders along the way he caught a glimpse of the source. It was Zora being dragged down the halls by a red cloaked figure, but they had already disappeared into the next hall.

With a furious red glare and a roar strong enough to shake the pillars, Akil made a dash like a bat out of hell, and made a puddle out of every demon he tore through. And that was almost brute strength alone.

Akil turned down the next hall to find Mosi in a fight of his own. Staffs clashing against each other and blood spattering across the floor from the numerous throats of the demons already slaughtered. Without hesitation he jumped in to help his friend.

"When did they get here?" Akil asked. Mosi paused to pass a confused expression.

"What do you mean? They've only arrived a few minutes ago." he answered flipping another demon on his back and slashing his throat. Good to know Akil didn't miss much. "On top of this, don't you think you should be following Zora?" he asked.

"I lost her coming down this way." Akil took down another two demons. "I my tea was poisoned and caused my senses to be temporarily null." he spoke chucking a spear into the next demons head.

"They were heading towards the south wing." Mosi told him. "Eris is safe with Azura. I'll hold these guys off for a few then I'll be right behind you." he reassured. Without second thought because Akil could always count on his word, he disappeared into the next hall. Where ever this intruder was, he was going to have his throat ripped out for taking Zora.

As soon as he reached the Southern wing, there he was with Zoras mouth covered and hands bound. But it wasn't the binds that upset him the most, it was the streak of still fresh blood dripping down her face that he could now smell. At least his senses were coming back.

"So you finally decided to show up to save your beloved pet? How noble." Kesi taunted. He yanked Zora by her binds and pulled her up to his level. He eyed Akil menacingly and forced Zora to turn to face him as well. He could see the tears in her eyes and hear her heart pounding in her chest. Kesi's eyes began to glow as he pulled Zora towards him to give her blood covered face a long slow, lick from chin to forehead. Zora let out a disgusted groan as she felt the saliva dry against her cheek. Akil let out a roar as he charged forward only to watch Kesi pull her onto the balcony and hold her by her wrists.

"Release her." Akils inner demon began to rise to the surface. His blood boiled beneath his skin and his fangs were fully erect ad bared. Kesi let out a laugh.

"Funny how our nightmares come true right before our eyes doesn't it? She smells like you almost all over. Yet, her blood is like liquid fire. Pure. Clean. Untouched by a man or beast. The blood of a virgin is finer than any wine and sweeter than any honey or fruit." he hissed keeping an eye on the Prince who was trying to look for a way to strike without hurting Zora.

"What do you want with her?" Akil asked through gritted teeth. Kesi let Zora down onto her feet. In a blink of an eye he stood before charging at Akil, slamming him into the pillar behind him. He could feel and hear the sound of his shoulder popping out of place on impact. As much as it hurt, he head no time to dwell on the pain. He heard the sound of Zoras muffled scream as he tried to geet back up only to be kicked across the room. The fact that this was happening in front of her and he hasn't saved her yet made his body hot in anger.

"My interest is actually you Akil. I just needed her to lure you here. The Council needs to speak with you when you get to the foreign land across the seas. It seems they chose a suitable wife for you and you will be matched with her and engaged to marry before the celebration of the solstice is over. And then you will wed by the Summer. And if you have any reason to protest, I am here to dissuade you from it. And currently that is this desert flower here." Kesi was slowly making his way back to Zora who was still standing on the balcony, too afraid to move.

"I refuse to marry one of those spoiled blood sucking parasites you call vampires. They aren't worthy of producing an heir to my bloodline." Akil stood up cracking his shoulder back in place. Kesi gave a slight shrug before suddenly taking Zora by her bonds again and this time flipping her over the balcony. She let out a scream as she dangled over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Akil bellowed. Kesi quirked a brow.

"Just making sure you know her fate regardless of my appearance here to relay this message. After you wed you will not have your harem of women, just your wife. In a sense, I'm doing you a favor so that you won't have to go through what your parents went through. So much heartache to endure." he taunted untying the cloth from Zoras mouth.

"No one will hurt her. Not you, not my father not even the damned covens will lay a harmful had on her or I will personally behead those who try." Akil gritted. Kesi shrugged.

"Fine. Save her if you can." Kesi smiled darkly. "Just know, you can't protect her forever." he gripped her bonds tighter pulling her upwards to see Akil. The fear in her eyes almost made Akil crazy. Cheeks flushed red and stained by tears, Zora choked back a sob as she faced him. She was so scared.

"Release her." he growled.

"Are you sure?" Kesi toyed. Akil let out a growl.

"NOW!" he roared.

At first he grinned only to shrug and open his hand wide releasing Zora to plummet off the balcony with a fearful scream that made his ears ring and his heart drop when she did. Akil without second thought jumped off the balcony after her, ignoring Kesi on the way down. Even so, he wasn't falling fast enough to catch her.

With a mighty roar Akils body began to change. His usual brown skin became black with hints of gold, eyes a glowing crimson, hands becoming black clawed fingers. But it was the morphing of his face, his nose extending into a long muzzle, fangs became sharp canine teeth and two pointed ears on top of his head. He no longer held the face of a man, but the face of a dog! Like the one cursed upon them by their god Anubis. Still sadly he was not fast enough to catch her.

In a flash Zora was gone, no longer falling to her death but on the ground. He did say he would follow right behind him. Once on the ground Akil almost sank to his knees as the sight of Zora safe and sound with the one being her trusted with her life. Mosi caught her in time.

Mosi glanced up to see not the face of his friend, but the face of a demon. It was his scent that he recognized all too well, also Akil's form was bigger than those of who attacked his home. He pulled back to reveal a safe but terrified Zora trembling in his arms. Akils face became normal again as he stood not too far from them. She looked up towards her savior and then towards Akil. Without warning Zora made a mad dash to Akils arms and burst into tears as she collided with his chest. At least she was alive. Thank the gods.

"Zora, are you hurt anywhere?" Akil asked examining her closely. Zora shook her her wiping away her tears.

"I'm okay." she sobbed. Akil pulled her into another embrace. He turned towards his friend who approached with a sigh.

"He got away." Mosi noted. Akil waved it off.

"But Zora is safe thanks to you. I owe you a great deal my friend. I would surely go to war for this young woman." he caressed Zoras head to continue to calm her. "But we're going to push back our journey two days. Theres something I need to take care of. My friend I need you to do me a favor." Akil exhaled turning towards his friend who silently agreed.

 _ **Some time later...**_

The Pharaoh paced back and forth across the throne room. Eyes watched him intently waiting for him to speak on what just occurred. Azura stood before Zora and Eris ready to protect them at anytime and any cost. Mosi stood in front of them just in case. The other guards stood around also waiting for the Pharaoh to make a statement about the fiasco that just went down in his home that was now destroyed.

"You." he pointed to a random guard standing by. "Step forward." he spoke gesturing for the man to stand in front of him. The guard was hesitant but he approached as told. "Kneel." he ordered quietly. The guard bent down and sat upon his knees before the Pharaoh. With no warning the Pharaoh grabbed the guards head ad twisted it clean off and threw it across the room. The rest of the body collapsed into a headless bloody heap. Zora almost vomited in her mouth at the sight. Eris went instantly pale and lost her balance.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell happened here! Do I have to pacify everyone here like small children?!" his voiced echoed across the room. Zora felt a tingle go down her spine at his anger. "Even more where is my damn good for nothing son!?" he questioned.

Mosi stepped forward and knelt before the Pharaoh. "He went off to find who attacked us and he will return soon with new information as soon as possible. He requested you give him time and he will take full responsibility for what took place in your absence." Mosi told him, just like Akil said. He predicted that the Pharaoh would be curious as to his whereabouts when he left. He promised he wouldn't be gone too long. He'll definitely be back before sunrise.

The Pharaoh scoffed. "Of course, the only on with any common sense is out trying to figure things out." he exhaled through hid teeth.

"He took some men and is scouting the surrounding areas." Mosi further explained.

"And he left you here to protect his women, Clever boy." the ticked off monarch noted. "Fine. Someone clean this up and everyone else but my daughter Azura, leave." he commanded. Without hesitation all spectators fled quickly while Azura stayed behind. Mosi quickly got the girls to follow behind him to safety. He gave Azura a worried passing glance, yet her eyes reassured him things would be fine.

"Come daughter." the pharaoh gestured for her to follow him into a room beyond a red linen curtain. In the middle of the room was a large sacred fountain. The water that if consumed would temporarily increase ones power for as long as desired. What did he need her for? "Theres something I've been meaning to ask you my dearest daughter." he never refers to her as his 'dearest daughter' unless he wanted something from her. She just hoped it wasn't anything like before.

"I hope to help as much as I'm able." she spoke suspiciously keeping her distance. Instead her father gestured her to move forward to stand beside him.

"I need your eyes." he told her moving past the fountain and further towards another room beyond the curtain to the left of her. She never knew what this room was used for, but she was going to find out.

"I have rules that I must follow father." she reminded him only to get waved off.

"I'm well of that daughter. With great power come greater responsibility and greater expectations for our bloodline. You are currently the most powerful clairvoyant at my disposal and believe me, your power if plenty." he said pulling a rope to reveal a pool where the sacred water from the fountain flowed. She could tell by the smell. Now she was nervous. "Strip." he demanded coldly.

Azura was hesitant. "Father please reconsider." she almost began to shrink away from her father. He approached her quietly and took her wrist by force. Azura became fearful.

"You will do as I say. Now undress and get into the pool." he shoved her away and tore the linen from her body leaving her mostly uncovered standing before him. She used her arms to cover her bare breasts and stepped reluctantly into the pool. "Get comfortable and focus on your power." he told her. Gods forgive her for whatever he father will make her do. "Take a glance into the girls future for me. See where she would lead our bloodline if Akil chooses to disobey the Council." he requested. Azura turned towards her father.

"I can only see so far into ones future but if they get involved with me in anyway I can't see much of anything. You know that." she reminded him. The pharaoh released an exhale and faced his daughter.

"I'm well aware of the rules. But just tell me what you see." he asked one last time. Azura knew there was no point in arguing with him because it wouldn't end well on her part. Then again, did it ever.

Azura closed her eyes and took a deep breath and focused. She could see Zora and Akil together in a room and he's speaking to her. No words could be heard and she couldn't make out what he was saying. After his lips stopped moving, the vision ended. Azuras eyes shot open.

"I can't see very far. Which means theres a decision to be made on her part that shes hesitant about. Depending on her answer, then maybe I can see further. But anything beyond that decision I can't access." Azura told her father who paced the floor behind her in thought.

"A decision you say. Hmm. Interesting. Very well, if you can't see because it will have a direct effect on you, then thats all I needed to hear." he spoke.

"Now may I go?" Azura asked. She felt the water shift behind her and felt him approach her from behind. He took a loose curl that fell down her back and played with it before turning her around to see her face.

"Not quite. I said thats all I needed to hear. I never said I was finished with you." he spoke. Azura went stiff as his hand traced her chin and pulled her closer. No. "It seems your brother is letting his emotions conflict with his duties. However, no worries. After this little trip, we'll see what the Council has to say." he whispered against her bare shoulder. She began to tremble nervously. "As long as he doesn't do anything reckless between now and then our bloodline is secure. If I'm right about this girl, she will cause quite the uproar and maybe even a scandal. I can't have that. Especially with our family history." he spoke creating a bad chill against her skin.

"Father please, let me out." Azura begged. She felt his aura change in a way she sensed only when he was with his harem at night. Oh no.

"Not yet." he said gripping her shoulders.

 **Meanwhile...**

Two guards stood out in the forest awaiting the return of their leader. One yawned while the other began to speak.

"You think Lord Kesi will really make it to their imperial palace and start this uprising finally?" he asked taking a moment to stretch. The second guard cackled.

"Please. The way he's been running through all these other kingdoms, no one can fight against him." he said. The first was still unsure but maybe he was right. He began to laugh.

"But with all that he's doing now, he's bound to start a war with the other clans. Maybe a battle I can sink my fangs into for once instead of sitting on the sidelines like we are now. He saved Akil for last because he's the only one in the way of Lord Kesi's true crown. And he said after he got rid of Akil, he would use Azura against the other clans so they'll be totally defenseless. Nothing like a woman like that working on your side. Even though she's going to be forced. She'll learn to obey." he grinned devilishly. The second guard began to laugh with him.

"They don't stand a chance. I'd like to see them try and win this." he laughed louder. They both laughed.

"Yeah me too." the first guard laughed.

"Me three." a demonic voice spoke from beyond the trees stopping them immediately.

"Show yourself intruder! Or prepare to...AHHH!" the guard began to scream in terror as he was suddenly dragged by his feet into the darkness. The first guard stood by in fear as the scream of his companion stopped abruptly along with the sound of bones breaking grotesquely.

"Whose there!?" the guard called out to whatever was there that just killed the man who was supposed to be on watch with him until Kesi came back. The sound of leaves rustling behind him distracted him from the danger that lurked silently. Just when it became silent a pair of glowing red eyed towered over the guard. The sight of something sharp coming down on him was the last thing he saw before all went black.

Out of the shadows emerged Akil. His eyes dark and prepared to kill the next thing that crossed his path. he was going to find Kesi, and when he did it was over for him. He was going to rip out his heart, tongue and throat.

* * *

Akil wasn't joking around. Whoo, don't wanna get caught in that line of fire.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize for taking such a long time to update. Hopefully it won't take me as long next chapter.

Reviews are welcomed, and don't worry about Hiro and Desiree, they're next.

Til then, love, peace and chicken grease.

Minni3


End file.
